Breathe me
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: Trabaja en ese hospital todos los días y a veces algunas noches también, estaba acostumbrado a ver a pacientes postrados en la cama por años sin la posibilidad de despertar pronto, el sonido de las máquinas en los cuartos ya le eran familiares…pero una cosa era vivirlo como médico y otra muy distinta vivirlo como familiar de un paciente./ AU! Ereri/Riren :)
1. Cambio

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

 **Advertencia:** **emmm posiblemente algo de OoC, AU, problemas de drogadicción, malas palabras…emmmm no lo sé, si recuerdo algo más lo especificaré después :) oh! Esto es Ereri/Riren nwn espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Prólogo**

 _Trabaja en ese hospital todos los días y a veces algunas noches también, estaba acostumbrado a ver a pacientes postrados en la cama por años sin la posibilidad de despertar pronto, el sonido de las máquinas en los cuartos ya le eran familiares…pero una cosa era vivirlo como médico y otra muy distinta vivirlo como familiar de un paciente._

 _Comenzaba a detestar a las máquinas a pesar de que sabía lo importantes que eran, deseaba que la habitación fuera mejor y los muebles estuvieran un poco más cómodos, quería que él despertara…_

 _Suspiró y se puso de pie, cuando escuchó que afuera le llamaban buscándolo para una cirugía en urgencias. Se acercó a la camilla, hizo una leve mueca y besó la frente de Eren, quien estaba postrado inconsciente…desde hace unos meses._

— _Despierta pronto—le suplicó al oído y salió, jamás volvería a pedirle a los familiares que tuvieran paciencia._

 **Capítulo 1 "Cambio"**

 _Su madre se había ido de viaje por trabajo y se había tenido que quedar con su padrastro toda la semana, era un hombre de temer pues siempre encontraba la forma de lastimarlo a espaldas de su progenitora. No lo quería, eso era obvio, y estaba amenazado para no decirle nada a su madre. Él le decía que era un estorbo y que en cuanto pudiera lo mandaría lejos para quedarse solo con Kuschel si abría la boca, por obvias razones Levi no deseaba alejarse de su madre así que terminaba aguantando todo._

 _Pues esa tarde en cuanto ella se fue el hombre no perdió el tiempo y lo utilizo como esclavo personal, castigándolo físicamente cuando no hacía las cosas como él quería. Una cosa llevó a la otra y al final habían terminado en el hospital cuando él se dio cuenta de que le había roto el brazo al niño, joder, si Kuschel se enteraba lo mandaría a volar muy lejos._

 _El doctor entró en la sala de urgencias y le sonrió, era joven, su cabello castaño corto y sus ojos verdes relucientes, Levi a sus quince años sintió su corazón acelerado por primera vez._

— _Hola—le saludó sentándose frente a él. —Soy Eren, ¿y tú?_

— _Levi—susurró muy bajo, casi hipnotizado._

— _La enfermera me dijo que tienes tu brazo roto, ¿me dejas revisarlo por favor?_

 _Asintió en silencio y le mostró el brazo como pudo, el médico lo tomó con cuidado y toco varios puntos preguntando si le dolía, aunque la separación del hueso era evidente.*_

— _¿Le sacaron ya las radiografías? —le preguntó al hombre que estaba parado escudriñando todo._

— _Sí, aquí están—dijo el otro algo enfadado pasándole el sobre con las placas._

 _Eren se puso de pie y las tomó para revisarlas con cuidado, carraspeó un poco incómodo por lo que vio y lo analizó cuidadosamente, la enfermera y el doctor intercambiaron una mirada cargada de complicidad._

— _Sasha, por favor busca al doctor Hannes y llévale las radiografías, que esté listo para la operación._

— _¿Lo van a operar? —preguntó fastidiado el padrastro de Levi._

— _Sí, habrá que acomodar su hueso y ponerle unos tornillos para que no se mueva, no se preocupe, el doctor Hannes tiene experiencia y podrá hacerlo sin problemas_

— _Esto me va a costar una fortuna—se quejó andando de aquí para allá._

 _El doctor se acercó al niño y le ayudo a bajar de la camilla, ignorando al hombre._

— _Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación para que te pongas la bata en lo que preparan todo—le dijo tranquilo tomándolo de los hombros con cuidado y de la mano sana._

 _Levi apretó un poco su mano, al menos podría estar libre de ese hombre un tiempo, pero en cuanto volviera a casa todo se pondría peor seguramente. La habitación de hospital le puso nervioso, significaba que estaría postrado en esa cama un tiempo y que iban a abrir su brazo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, pero nada le daba más miedo como su padrastro, que se había quedado en la planta de abajo._

 _El doctor dejó pasar a la enfermera que llevaba la bata en las manos y cerró con seguro tras él. Sentó a Levi en la camilla y jaló un banco para verlo de cerca, Sasha esperaba paciente a su lado._

— _Levi, ¿cómo te rompiste el brazo?_

— _Me…caí—dijo rápido bajando la mirada._

— _¿De verdad te caíste? ¿Fue eso lo que paso o hay algo más?_

— _Yo…_

— _Está bien, puedes decirme._

 _Se mordió el labio y contuvo las lágrimas, años de no decir nada a nadie y ahora le estaban pidiendo que lo dijera…y si era así era porque lo sabían._

— _Me caí y tire…lo que mi padrastro me pidió, entonces se enojó y me rompió el brazo—confesó en voz baja y temblorosa._

 _Eren volvió a tomar su mano sana y le dio un leve apretón._

— _¿Te ha pegado antes?_

— _Si…pero no le diga que sabe o me pegará._

— _No te preocupes, no te va a volver a pegar—le prometió y se puso de pie. —Sasha, ¿puedes ayudarlo a cambiarse?_

 _La enfermera asintió y se acercó al niño, limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura y le desvistió con cuidado de no lastimarlo._

 _Levi no supo mucho de las siguientes horas, Eren le presentó al doctor Hannes y le llevaron al quirófano donde se quedó dormido pues había pedido que lo durmieran o se pondría nervioso durante la operación. Después, al despertar se descubrió solo en la habitación alumbrado solo por una lámpara de pared, era de noche de nuevo por lo que asumió había dormido todo el día y había dos bandejas de comida en la mesa cercana, moría de hambre. Hizo una mueca e intentó moverse pero su cuerpo aún se sentía adormecido y el frío que lo recorría era terrible, temblaba sin control intentando cubrirse._

 _Sasha entró con una bandeja más en las manos y sonrió al verlo despierto._

— _Al fin, creímos que la anestesia te había hecho daño, pero no habías dormido, ¿verdad?_

— _Casi no duermo—murmuró con la lengua torpe y los ojos cerrados._

— _Sí, estuvimos preocupados, muy preocupados, llamaré al doctor Eren para que te revise, ¿quieres que te acerque la comida?_

 _Asintió y ella obedeció acomodándolo mejor en la cama para que pudiera comer._

— _Traeré otras dos cobijas más porque debes tener frío, si necesitas algo más presiona el botón de ahí y vendré de inmediato._

— _Gracias—susurró con una leve sonrisa pensando que la mujer era muy cariñosa y atenta, la última enfermera que le había tocado ni el "hola" le había dado._

 _Extendió una mano hacia la mesa y revisó la comida, todo se veía tan rico pero era muy ligero, ¿acaso estaría a dieta? ¿O solo era por la anestesia? Sin hacerse más preguntas devoró todo, no había comido en dos días pues su padrastro lo había castigado… ¿en dónde estaría ahora?_

 _La puerta se abrió una vez más, Eren entró y sonrió al verle comer con tantas ganas._

— _Buenos días pequeño, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

— _Tengo mucho frío y hambre aún._

— _Le pediré a Sasha que te traiga más comida y unas cobijas._

— _Me dijo que traería cobijas._

— _Bien, le pediré la otra cena entonces—sonrió y se acercó. — ¿Te duele el brazo?_

— _Un poco…dolía menos antes._

— _Estuviste llorando durante la operación, ¿cuánto hace que tu padrastro te pega?_

 _Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada._

— _Unos años…_

— _¿Y tu mamá?_

— _Está de viaje, no le digas por favor._

— _Quiero decirle lo que te pasó, es importante que sepa y que venga por ti._

— _¿Y él? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza levemente, curioso._

— _Sé que no querías que lo contara, pero es obligación mía contarle a la policía cuando un adulto le pega a un niño—le explicó sentándose al lado de la camilla. —Así que les conté y les mostré tus radiografías, tu padrastro está ahora detenido._

— _¿Y si sale y me pega más fuerte? —preguntó alarmado encogido en su lugar mordiéndose el labio._

— _No lo hará, no les dije que me contaste, solo les mostré las radiografías y los moretones que Sasha me comentó que tienes._

— _Entonces… ¿no sabe que yo dije?_

— _No, él cree que yo solo lo asumí, pero con esa evidencia no volverá a salir en un largo tiempo_

 _Suspiró aliviado, su cuerpo entero se relajó y olvido el frío y el dolor por un rato._

— _Gracias, doctor Eren._

— _No hay problema—le sonrió y sacó el celular. — ¿Podrías darme el número de tu mamá? Le contaré todo._

 _Asintió y extendió una mano para tomar el aparato, marcó el número y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa. Observó al mayor hablar por teléfono mientras la enfermera le arropaba con cariño como si fuese su hijo, desde ese momento admiró a Eren, le había ayudado sin delatarlo y le trataba con mucho afecto, quería ser como él. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió._

 **-0-**

Después de mucho insistirle, su prima Mikasa le convenció de trabajar en el hospital "Saint Rose" como especialista pues al parecer el director del hospital realmente lo quería ahí. El doctor Grisha Jaeger, dueño y director del hospital, aclamado doctor con una carrera impecable que muchos admiraban. Pero a él le gustaba trabajar en la pequeña clínica del pueblo en donde estaba, no ganaba mucho pero estaba contento y no quería volver a la ciudad, le incomodaba.

Pero al final, Mikasa como siempre ganó y le convenció de ir a trabajar con ella, a fin de cuentas si era Grisha quien solicitaba su presencia era porque de verdad le querían ahí. Parecía un hospital bastante lujoso, tenían las máquinas más actuales y las habitaciones tenían incluso diferentes decoraciones dependiendo del paciente que se quedaría ahí, la verdad es que no estaba nada mal.

El edificio era grande, limpio por dentro y por fuera, los consultorios y la sala de emergencias estaban cerca y las habitaciones en los pisos de arriba, era increíble.

—Levi—la pelinegra cruzó los brazos y suspiró. —No me estas escuchando.

—Estaba…pensando—dijo sin voltear a verla. —El lugar es enorme.

—Ya te acostumbrarás, sé que es muy grande para ti enano, pero no serás necesario en todos lados.

La fulminó con la mirada y bufó.

—Llévame con el doctor Jaeger antes de que me arrepienta.

La pelinegra sonrió y le guio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina del director, se detuvo en el escritorio de la secretaria y le sonrió.

—Hola Petra.

—Hola—le sonrió de vuelta dejando el lapicero de lado, la vista cansada tras los lentes denotaba que tenía mucho trabajo. —No te había visto en días.

—Es que no sales de aquí, mañana tienes que ir con todos a cenar.

La secretaria rio apenada y negó con la cabeza.

—Aún debo llenar estos documentos y ordenar los del cajón, pero gracias, tal vez la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo—le hizo una seña a Levi para que se acercara. —Él es mi primo, Levi Ackerman—le presentó.

El pelinegro extendió una mano hacia la menor que la estrecho con timidez.

—S-soy Petra Ral, secretaria del doctor Grisha y ocasionalmente amiga de Mikasa…creo.

—Es mi amiga—aclaró la doctora tranquila avergonzando a la otra. —Me encantaría quedarme a charlar más y presentarte bien a mi primo, pero como sabes el doctor querrá hablar con él.

—Oh por supuesto, denme un segundo por favor.

Ambos asintieron y vieron a la chica que acomodó los papeles en su área de trabajo para descubrir el trabajo con algo de torpeza.

— ¿Doctor Jaeger? S-sí, sé que no quería que lo interrumpiera pero Mikasa está aquí con Levi Ackerman—espero un momento y los vio a ambos. —Está bien, disculpe la interrupción—colgó y se puso de pie. —Pasen, por favor.

—Gracias—la pelinegra le guiñó un ojo en agradecimiento y dio un par de toques en la puerta antes de entrar. — ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante—se escuchó la voz desde el interior.

Entraron a paso lento y Levi cerró tras él siguiendo a su prima hasta las sillas frente al escritorio. El hombre de lentes se puso de pie de inmediato y rodeó el mueble para tomar su mano sin permiso y agitarla con energía.

—Debes ser Levi Ackerman, es un placer conocerte al fin, soy Grisha Jaeger dueño y director del hospital.

—Un placer—dijo algo aturdido por la manera tan rápida en que había hablado.

—Igualmente, estoy encantado con que hayas aceptado esta oferta—dijo contento soltando su mano y haciéndole una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, rodeo el escritorio de nuevo y se sentó. —Desde que Mikasa me habló de ti he querido que trabajes aquí, eres un verdadero prodigio.

—Exagera, en realidad solo me gustaba mucho estudiar y por eso termine antes.

—Pero eres el especialista más joven que tendrá esta clínica y además el mejor, es lo que busco para este hospital, lo mejor de lo mejor.

—Me halaga, gracias.

—Tengo tu consultorio listo y ya he contratado a una secretaria para que te ayude—buscó unos papeles en los cajones del escritorio y le tendió una carpeta a Mikasa. —Gracias por convencerlo, te debo una grande.

—No hay problema doctor, me retiro porque tengo un par de pacientes en espera—les sonrió y caminó a la puerta.

—Claro, te veré después—dijo mientras sacaba un par de carpetas más y un archivo con un contrato. —Llévatelo, léelo con calma y dime si quieres cambiar o quitar algo, estos son los archivos de los pacientes que te derivaría.

— ¿Son sus pacientes, señor?

—Sí, pero como te imaginarás ya no puedo atender tantos pacientes como antes.

—Entiendo—asintió y contó seis carpetas más el archivo del contrato.

—Llévatelos a casa para que puedas estudiarlos y mañana vuelves temprano para que aclaremos los puntos de tu contrato, ¿te parece?

—Me parece bien, se lo agradezco—se puso de pie tomando todo lo que el mayor le había dado y suspiro. —Le veo mañana, con permiso.

—Hasta mañana Levi—dijo contento despidiéndole con la mano.

 **-0-**

Se estiró y miró la hora en el reloj digital que marcaba las diez de la noche, bostezó y se puso de pie, había hecho algunas anotaciones en los archivos y marcado algunos libros para guiarse mejor con los pacientes. Leyó con cuidado el contrato y le pareció bastante justo, solamente rechazando por completo la parte de urgencias, quería tener cierto tiempo para él.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, el departamento que su prima le había conseguido era increíble, no era enorme como el de ella pero tenía un espacio considerable y además estaba amueblado así que no tenía que comprar nada. Caminó a la cocina y se sirvió en un tazón cereal con leche para cenar, otra cosa favorable del lugar era el enorme ventanal de la sala que le daba una vista increíble de la ciudad.

Comió viendo el lugar sin real atención, pensaba si lo que había decidido estaba bien y si Farlan no se había quedado con mucho trabajo en su pueblo natal. Terminó de comer y lavo el traste para irse a dormir, debía llegar al hospital a las seis de la mañana pues debía arreglar todo con el doctor Grisha antes de la cita con su primer paciente.

Se puso la pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas de la cama con cierto alivio, el viaje a la ciudad había sido largo y extenuante, había necesitado de un buen descanso todo el día.

Al sonar el despertador abrió los ojos y se quejó, quería dormir más pero sabía que no podía, al menos por la noche tendría más tiempo para descansar. Se puso de pie somnoliento y caminó al baño, tenía tanta pereza.

Al salir se vistió y caminó a la cocina para tomar algo para desayunar, ni siquiera sabía si podría comer a gusto. Guardó la comida en moldes de plástico y los echó a la mochila junto a las carpetas que no podía dejar. Caminó aún en oscuridad hasta el hospital para asegurarse que no había olvidado el camino de vuelta y se alivió al ver el gran letrero de luz que podría verse a leguas.

Entró y las enfermeras le saludaron como si le conocieran de toda la vida, al llegar a la oficina del doctor Grisha vio a Petra apilando carpetas y documentos en su escritorio.

—Oh, doctor Ackerman, buenos días, el doctor Jaeger aún no llega—le informó marcando algunos papeles. —Tuvo un percance con su hijo y llegará un poco tarde pero me pidió que le llevara al que será su consultorio.

— ¿Su hijo? No sabía que el doctor Grisha tuviera hijos.

—Ah, es su hijo único pero…no tienen muy buena relación que digamos—soltó una risita nerviosa y le sonrió. — ¿Vamos?

—Claro—dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar primero.

—Gracias—dijo sonrojada y comenzó a andar.

Recorrieron pasillos largos y llegaron a una puerta donde estaba su nombre en una placa plateada junto con su especialidad.

Tenía una sensación extraña al saber que Grisha estaba seguro de que él aceptaría…pero no le incomodaba, al contrario, se sentía muy importante. Sonrió levemente, tenía esperanzas de que ese lugar sería bueno para él.

* * *

 **Bueno, empiezo con este proyecto que en serio espero les guste nwn estoy algo nerviosa por esto jeje en serio espero que les guste nwn voy a abordar temas un poco delicados y pienso que me costara un poco jejeje**

 **En fin~ gracias por leer y nos leemos el domingo de la otra semana ahora si xD**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	2. Amigo

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 2 "Amigo"**

Saludó a Historia y pasó al consultorio de su primo que al parecer estaba libre en ese momento, se acercó al escritorio del menor y se sentó observándolo leer atentamente. Le llamó un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta dio un golpe en el mueble para llamar su atención. El pelinegro dio un brinco en su lugar y alzó la vista lanzándole una mirada molesta.

—A diferencia tuya hay unos que si tenemos que estudiar, así que por favor no hagas eso—dijo bajando la mirada al libro de nuevo.

—Te sabes ese libro al derecho y al revés, no sé porque lo lees tanto.

—No quiero cometer un error en la operación de mañana.

—Tendrás asistencia por si las dudas, tranquilo.

—Te agradezco la ayuda en las dos operaciones anteriores pero tú eres cardióloga, no me vas a ayudar mañana.

—Oh no, te ayudará el hijo del doctor Grisha.

Alzó la vista del libro y arqueó una ceja, en sus dos meses de trabajar en el hospital jamás se había topado con el famoso doctor Jaeger que parecía ser querido por todo el mundo, lo cual no era muy extraño debido a lo enorme que ese hospital era.

— ¿Tendré al fin el "honor" de conocerlo? —preguntó irónico bajando la mirada una vez más.

—Oh vamos, no te pongas así—la mujer sonrió y se inclinó un poco. —De hecho venía por ti, iré a comer con los demás y estará ahí, me dijo que quería conocer a la persona con quien trabajará mañana.

—Traje mi comida.

—Levi, por favor.

—No, si quiere conocerme que venga a buscarme aquí.

— ¡Solo por hoy! Nunca sales de aquí, también necesitas distraerte.

Levi suspiró y se puso de pie, algo fastidiado.

—Es mi problema si me distraigo o no, ahora déjame volver al libro, no quiero cometer errores mañana.

Miksa rodó los ojos pero no hizo caso a su petición.

—Te prometo que si vienes conmigo hoy no te volveré a molestar con esto.

— ¿De verdad? —le preguntó cauteloso viéndola de reojo.

—De verdad, sabes que cumplo mi palabra.

—Bien, entonces si—dijo más relajado cerrando el libro. —Solo porque así dejaras de joderme todos los días.

Su prima sonrió y se puso de pie también para caminar fuera.

—Nos esperan en la cafetería.

Él se guardó las manos en las bolsas y caminó tras ella anunciándole a su secretaria que volvería pronto, nunca había visitado la cafetería del lugar y tenía algo de curiosidad por verla, esperaba que fuera limpia como debía ser.

Cruzaron las puertas de cristal y vio las mesas distribuidas donde doctores, enfermeras y familiares comían con tranquilidad. Casi al fondo divisó a Petra y a Jean, el prometido de su prima que trabaja ahí también, junto con un par de rubios más y un hombre de cabellera castaña que le daba la espalda.

—Chicos, finalmente lo convencí—dijo contenta Mikasa rodeando sus hombros con un brazo. —Ellos son Armin, fisioterapeuta, Annie, la jefa de enfermeras, ya conoces a Petra y a Jean—presentó brevemente sin señalar al castaño en ningún momento. —Él es mi primo, Levi Ackerman.

Tan pronto como escucharon su nombre le sonrieron y el hombre que le daba la espalda volteó a verlo, Levi estaba más que sorprendido, era el mismo médico que lo había atendido de niño…pero no lo iba a externar.

—Tiene una especialidad en cardiología, una en nutrición y otra en neurología—explicó brevemente. —Puede que sea enano pero es bastante impresionante—dijo con cierta gracia revolviendo sus cabellos.

—Mikasa nos ha hablado mucho de ti—dijo Armin poniéndose de pie para tenderle una mano. —Es un placer.

—Igualmente—dijo tomando su mano y asintiendo.

—Siéntate—ofreció Annie recorriéndose en la banca para que pudiera tomar asiento.

Levi accedió y se sentó a su lado cuando su prima y Armin ya estaban acomodados. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del hijo de Grisha y el castaño le sonrió.

—Eren Jaeger—dijo tendiéndole una mano. —Neurólogo solamente—dijo con cierta gracia.

—Levi Ackerman, Mikasa dijo que estará presente mañana, doctor Jaeger.

—Sí, mi padre me pidió que te asistiera mañana porque le habías comentado que nunca habías hecho esta cirugía antes.

—Sí, en realidad estoy un poco nervioso.

—No te preocupes, lo harás bien—le aseguró el mayor sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. —Y no me digas doctor Jaeger, ese es mi padre—soltó una risita que fue seguida por la de los demás presentes.

—Gracias—dijo asintiendo con la expresión seria e inmutable.

Un mesero se acercó y les dejo los platos con su respectiva comida a cada uno tomando la orden de Levi para retirarse.

— ¿Cómo te fue en Nueva York? —preguntó Jean al castaño que comía despacio.

—Ah…bien, ajetreado y…con smog—respondió sin poner mucha atención, escuchando las risas de los presentes. —No creo volver, prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Creí que te había gustado—dijo Mikasa extrañada por la respuesta.

—El lugar es bonito pero para trabajo…no.

—Me imagino que lo dice por el incidente de hace seis meses—dijo Levi recibiendo su plato.

—Sí, allá el código negro es más común de lo que pueden imaginar, y las urgencias son…raras.

—Debió ser divertido—dijo el castaño cenizo con una media sonrisa. —Igual era más tranquilo cuando no estabas por aquí.

—No te desharás tan fácil de mí, caballo.

—Yo creí que no volverías, mejor.

Eren contuvo la respiración, Levi lo notó y lo vió sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones de jalón disfrazado en un bufido, esa era una conducta extraña.

—Un día no volveré, y serás feliz…pero aún no es el tiempo caballo, así que disfrútame mientras puedas—soltó una risa para aligerar el comentario provocando risas en la mesa.

Ackerman comió en silencio analizando lo que acababa de pasar, ¿acaso ya solo estaba paranoico? ¿O ese comentario le había sonado familiar?

 **-0-**

Suspiró y se quitó el gorro con algo de flojera, finalmente después de muchas horas en el quirófano había terminado y todo había salido perfecto, estaba más que aliviado y podía ir a buscar a la esposa de su paciente y contarle del éxito que habían tenido, ahora todo dependía de la recuperación.

Se quitó todo para poder salir a la sala de espera y después irse a casa, le iba a caer muy bien las doce horas de sueño que planeaba tener. Se lavó las mano y Eren llegó a su lado con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Eres bastante bueno en esto, me sorprende bastante tu habilidad—le dijo haciendo que se avergonzara un poco.

—Gracias, doctor Jaeger, viniendo de usted significa mucho.

—Ah, quedamos que me dirías Eren.

—Cierto, cierto—se reprendió mentalmente y suspiro cerrando a la llave. —Lo lamento, estoy algo cansado.

—Te comprendo compañero, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Para celebrar tu primera operación exitosa en este hospital.

Levi lo meditó, tenía hambre y no sonaba tan mal…pero en realidad no tenía ganas de salir, menos a solas con la persona que había sido su platónico por años.

—Anda, invitemos a tu prima si te sientes muy incómodo conmigo aún.

—Bueno, supongo que está bien, ¿ustedes son muy amigos?

—Claro, la conozco desde que mis padres fundaron este hospital.

—Entiendo—asintió saliendo del lugar seguido de Eren.

—Iré a buscar a Mikasa, te veo en el estacionamiento.

Asintió y lo vió alejarse, era gracioso que ahora fueran compañeros y todos los pensamientos que tuvo de chico de alguna forma se hacían verdad…pero no tan románticos y exagerados como un adolescente puede imaginar.

Divisó a la mujer que parecía rezar entre susurros muy preocupada, se acercó y la llamó para hablar con ella.

—Doctor, ¿y mi marido? ¿Qué ocurrió? Tardaron mucho.

—Tranquila—le pidió poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmarla. —Su esposo salió bien de la operación, ya lo pasaron a la habitación…estará inconsciente un par de días pero lo más probable es que se recupere pronto y sin complicaciones.

—Oh muchas gracias—comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó. —Gracias a Dios…al fin estará bien… ¿Puedo ir a verlo?

—Puede ir, no se preocupe.

—Gracias—dijo ella limpiándose los ojos para salir casi corriendo a la habitación asignada.

Levi sonrió al ver a la mujer correr y continuó el camino a su consultorio, se quitó la bata y se puso su abrigo, si tenía suerte podía evadir a Eren e irse derecho a casa, de verdad estaba cansado.

Tomó su mochila y salió del hospital despidiéndose de sus compañeros que encontraba en el camino. Vio a su alrededor antes de pasar por el estacionamiento y le vio, le esperaba platicando con Mikasa y era obvio que no podría escabullirse.

—Levi, me sorprendió que aceptaras—dijo su prima con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, una cena gratis es una cena gratis—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro…en realidad esperaba que te fueras antes para irte a casa.

Levi se mordió la lengua al ser descubierto y negó.

—Si lo pensé, pero supongo que ya di mi palabra a Eren.

—Exacto, así que vámonos—Eren sonrió a ambos Ackerman y los guio a su auto.

El pelinegro se removió incómodo pero siguiéndole atento.

— ¿A dónde quieren ir?

—A donde sea está bien—dijo tranquilo el pelinegro. —Aun no conozco mucho la ciudad.

—Entonces vamos a mi restaurante favorito—dijo Mikasa adelantándose. —Sé que te gustará enano.

—Vale, confiaré en tu juicio por una vez.

—Por segunda vez, la primera vez que confiaste en mí aceptaste este trabajo.

El pelinegro le sonrió a su prima y dio un suave golpe en su brazo antes de subir.

 **-0-**

Mikasa se puso de pie excusándose pues tenía una llamada de emergencia del hospital y debía volver, la ventaja era que estaba cerca del restaurante y no tardaría nada en volver. Cuando la mujer se fue los dos intercambiaron una mirada y bajaron la vista al plato frente a ellos, era extraño y vergonzoso.

Se mordió el labio inferior y jugó con el tenedor en su mano incapaz de levantar la mirada.

— ¿Dónde estabas trabajando antes de llegar aquí? —preguntó Eren con la mirada en el plato.

—En Monreal—explicó alzando la visa encontrando con el castaño algo avergonzado.

— ¿Y eres de aquí?

—No, yo nací en Lyon pero mi madre se casó cuando yo tenía ocho años y nos trajeron a vivir a Munich, después cuando me gradué me fui a Montreal.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a Montreal?

—No me gusta mucho la ciudad.

—Y aun así aquí estas—el castaño soltó una risita algo desganada y le vio.

—Tu tampoco pareces muy contento de estar aquí—comentó viéndolo atentamente.

Jaeger suspiró y dejó el tenedor en el plato para tomar un poco de su café, Levi notó perfectamente que apenas y había comido de lo que pidió.

—Sí, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de volver, me gustaba estar en Nueva York.

— ¿Y entonces por qué volviste?

Hizo una mueca y bajó la mirada, se sintieron incómodos de nuevo y Levi pensó en cambiar de tema pero al parecer Eren se debatía entre contarle o no.

—Yo…me casé allá con mi jefe—sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y soltó una risa cansada y dolida. —Pero lo dejé porque me hacía daño, creí poder mantener mi vida intacta pero…después de unos años terribles decidí volver…es lindo volver a casa pero a veces extraño mi otro hogar.

—Ah, entiendo…lo lamento Eren—extendió una mano y la puso sobre la del castaño, intentando ser solidario. —Nunca he estado casado pero…me imagino que debió doler, ¿lo quisiste mucho?

—Tanto que hice cosas…que jamás creí hacer—suspiró y le sonrió de nuevo, algo forzado. —Pero de nada valió mi esfuerzo.

—No creo que haya sido eso…

—Claro que sí, a él solo le importaban sus cosas y…no fui parte de ellas.

Ackerman se sintió conmovido por la clara decepción y dolor en su compañero, entendía que quisiera ser amigable pues necesitaba salir de la depresión en la que estaba.

—Tal vez algún día lo conozcas…no te relaciones con él más que por trabajo, se lo que te digo, parece encantador pero es un monstruo.

—Gracias por la advertencia pero sin nombre no sé a qué monstruo nos enfrentamos.

La frase le provocó una sonrisa al otro que de inmediato supo que Levi era un buen compañero.

—Erwin—dio otro sorbo al café y suspiró.

— ¿Smith?

Eren arqueó una ceja y asintió al escuchar el apellido, confundido.

—Ah, comenzó a trabajar en Monreal hace un par de años, carismático y todo pero por más que intentó nunca tuve una relación estrecha con él y después me vine para acá—contó ante la evidente confusión del otro y entonces notó la mano sobre la de su compañero, lo había hecho sin pensar. —Parecía controlador y algo maniaco así que decidí mantener mi distancia, aunque él fue algo insistente…me libré al venir acá pero mi amigo Farlan que quedó en mi lugar a veces se queja de su contante presencia preguntando por mí.

Jaeger suspiró algo dolido y asintió dándole la razón a sus palabras.

—Y…lo que te cuento te está lastimando, ¿verdad? —dijo el pelinegro algo afligido.

—No te preocupes, duele un poco pero…lo entiendo, paso igual conmigo—suspiró por enésima vez y apretó un poco su mano. —Me alegra que no aceptaras, hay cosas de Erwin que no creerías si te las contara…tantas cosas que te hundirían sin que lo notaras—su mirada se perdió en sus pensamientos y suspiró con tristeza.

Levi palmeó su mano y le sonrió levemente intentando confortarlo, era tan extraña la confianza que de repente había surgido entre los dos.

—Debo preguntar algo más.

—Adelante.

— ¿Por qué le cuentas esto a un desconocido?

—No eres un desconocido, eres Levi Ackerman, primo de mi amiga Mikasa y el excelente cirujano con quien colaboré hoy…además me gustaría que seamos amigos y llevarnos bien—explicó el mayor sonriéndole al otro que rodó los ojos divertido. —Además es consejo de tu prima…debo hablarlo y enfrentarlo para superarlo y…todas esas cosas que dicen los psicólogos.

—Bueno, si ella te lo dijo entonces sigue su consejo, ella sabe lo que hace.

—Lo sé, tengo fe en ella.

Se reacomodaron en sus asientos soltando sus manos finalmente, el ambiente era diferente, se sentía más ameno y confiable, Levi no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la invitación a cenar y Eren parecía perdido en su mundo con una leve sonrisa, pensando que Levi podía ser un buen amigo.

Pidieron la cuenta y después de pagar salieron a paso lento al carro del castaño para ir a casa.

— ¿Tienes la dirección de tu departamento?

—Eh…no, se cómo llegar caminando…vamos al hospital y te llevo desde ahí.

Jaeger asintió e hizo como le mando manejando con tanta calma y sueño que incluso Levi se sintió adormecido, cuando divisaron el hospital intentó espabilarse y comenzó a indicarle la manera de llegar. Cuando se estacionó, soltó una risita y apagó el carro.

— ¿Vives aquí? ¿Seguro?

—Sí—preguntó extrañado viendo a su nuevo amigo que jugaba con las llaves en su mano.

— ¿En qué departamento?

—El siete.

—Ah, somos vecinos de edificio pero no de piso.

—Espera, ¿también vives aquí? ¿Y usas auto? ¿En serio?

—Soy flojo Levi, ¿quién quiere caminar en su sano juicio a las seis de la mañana?

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja y le vio fijamente.

—Bueno, ¿quién, que no sea tu, quiere caminar en su sano juicio a las seis de la mañana?

—Eres médico, sabes que necesitamos ejercicio para estar bien—le reprendió con los brazos cruzados. —Mañana dejas el carro.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesitas actividad física, limpiar tus pulmones del smog de Nueva York—le reprendió casi como su madre lo reprendería a él.

—No me pidas eso, será imposible para mí—bufó y se cruzó de brazos. —Además aquí es igual.

Ackerman negó con la cabeza y bajó del auto, seguido del castaño hasta la puerta.

—Dame las llaves—exigió Levi tendiéndole una mano.

Eren obedeció sin comprender, el pelinegro guardó las llaves del auto en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

—Mañana te vas caminando conmigo, necesitas ejercicio.

—No me hagas esto.

—No está a discusión.

— ¿Y puedo tomar el elevador al menos?

— ¿Piso?

—Tres…

—Escaleras.

— ¿Ahora eres mi padre?

—Si lo necesitas si, querías ser mi amigo, ¿no? Pues será a mi modo entonces.

—Eres un amigo muy difícil Levi.

—Te acostumbrarás.

Eren suspiró, no tenía ningún argumento en contra de ese enano tan agradable.

* * *

 **Pues listo nwn este es el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado jeje soy paciente, se que va empezando así que no hay prisa, igual será algo extenso así que busquen palomitas y…disfruten(?) xD ya saben, actualización los domingos, si no puedo es porque me estoy muriendo enferma del estómago o alguna otra cosa por el estilo.**

 **Aunque ahora que lo pienso me he sentido tan mal estos días que si creí que me moría x.x ha sido terrible, y aun no salgo, ah~ en fin~ gracias por leer! Deséenme suerte con estas enfermedades que no quieren dejarme ToT**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**

 **P.D. ah por cierto, el título está basado en la canción Breathe me de Sia, así que si quieren darse una idea de que tan…trágico será esto, escuchen la canción nwn va perfecta para el fic :3**


	3. Nostalgia

_**Snk no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 3 "Nostalgia"**

Levi y Eren habían comenzado a trabajar juntos más seguido, la experiencia de Jaeger era muy buena para que él aprendiera y su compañía se había vuelto rutinaria, incluso ya era extraño no verlos juntos en sus tiempos libres. Mikasa estaba más que encantada pues su primo era demasiado arisco y su amigo había estado muy triste antes de volver, ambos se hacían compañía y parecían animados por pasar tiempo compartiendo.

Era extraña la manera en que se habían adaptado tan rápido pero después de todo ellos estaban bien y eso era lo importante, o eso creía Levi.

Todo parecía ser perfecto, su trabajo, su casa, sus compañeros y su nuevo amigo…pero por experiencia Levi sabía que lo perfecto no existía y había algo que le molestaba en gran medida. A veces, Eren era indiferente a la presencia de todos, sus ojeras eran enormes y se la pasaba solo por horas sentado en la mesa del comedor.

El pelinegro quería creer que estaba pasando por algún episodio de depresión pero siempre que le sugería que fuera a ver a un psicólogo el castaño se indignaba diciendo que estaba bien, ambos sabían que no pero Levi aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para empujarlo, literalmente, al consultorio por lo que solo quedaba esperar…y era desesperante.

Eren por su parte estaba completamente en contra de hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Mikasa a pesar de que ella le aseguraba no poder ayudarle mucho pues era su amigo, odiaba cuando ella lo quería canalizar con su amigo que era psiquiatra, él no necesitaba ese medicamento, él estaba bien aunque a veces era inevitable recordar cosas…agradecía que su amigo se preocupara pero tenía su límite y no iban a pasar de él.

Además, no había razones para preocuparse, él tenía todo bajo control y era obvio que en algún momento se iba a sentir mal como el humano que era, pero mientras tuviera eso, estaba bien.

Era estúpido, si, lo sabía, pero prefería tenerlo a pasarla triste todo el tiempo…odiaba el bajón que le daba después de mucho tiempo pero eso se solucionaba de forma sencilla y rápida. Era lo más cauteloso que podía pues si alguien se enteraba en el trabajo terminaría por perderlo, aunque su padre fuera su jefe y en ese momento no estaba en posición de quedarse sin dinero…además… ¿de dónde más lo sacaría? Una receta para él mismo sonaba aún más estúpido que depender del medicamento pero ¿qué más daba?

Esa mañana se levantó, después de un par de semanas de melancolía estaba cansado así que lo primero que hizo fue caminar al baño, abrió la cómoda del espejo y tomó la jeringa junto con el medicamento. Simple y sencillo llenó el pequeño instrumento con el líquido y se lo inyecto en el brazo en el mismo lugar de siempre, debía tener cuidado de que no se le hicieran más piquetes en el brazo.

Cuando el frío líquido recorrió su brazo sintió un escalofrío y suspiró, era una dosis pequeña que no hacía daño a nadie, no sabía porque todo mundo hacía escandalo cuando se enteraban de que alguien hacía lo mismo que él. Sonrió, le quitó la aguja a la jeringa y la tiró en una bolsita para guardar el medicamento de nuevo.

Ahora que se sentía bien podía volver a su rutina sin temor a recordar cosas o a sentirse miserable, lavó sus dientes y se dio una ducha para vestirse tarareando una canción, bendito Dilaudid y a quien lo descubrió.

Salió del departamento y bajo las escaleras encontrándose a Levi que cerraba su puerta con llave. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que asustarlo le pareció una buena idea. Caminó sigiloso hasta llegar con él y abrazarlo de improvisto soplando en su oído, el azabache reaccionó de inmediato y con el pie golpeo su rodilla obligándolo a soltarle, el castaño soltó una risita y se inclinó a sobar su parte afectada.

—No tenías que ser tan agresivo—se quejó recargándose de la pared.

Levi frunció el ceño, tenía dos semanas sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra, ¿qué demonios con ese idiota? ¿Se creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre? No dijo una sola palabra, solo le dio la espalda y bajo las escaleras sosteniendo la pequeña maleta en su hombro. Eren se enderezó de inmediato y le siguió cojeando un poco, le dolía bastante.

—Vamos Levi, solo fue una broma.

El silencio le respondió y su pecho se oprimió, eso le resultó familiar de alguna forma.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto.

Ackerman se detuvo y volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Si me vas a hablar solo cuando quieras y solo para tus bromitas estúpidas entonces no te me acerques, no soy un juguete.

—Oye, creí que éramos amigos.

—Yo también, pero cuando deciden ignorarme completamente entonces comprendo la indirecta, no voy rogarte si es lo que esperas.

— ¿Qué? No…lo siento—le abrazó a pesar de la resistencia del otro y suspiró. —He tenido malos días.

—No tenías que desquitarte conmigo—dijo Levi empujándolo con ambas manos.

—De veras lo siento, intentaré compensarte.

—No quiero tu estúpida compensación.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres? Te daré lo que sea.

El más bajo hizo una mueca frunciendo los labios.

—Quiero que dejes de ser tan idiota…y que vayas con el amigo de Mikasa.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ya no ser idiota…pero no haré lo otro, estoy bien.

— ¿Bien? ¿Entonces tus cambios repentinos de humor son estar bien? Necesitas ayuda.

—Que no, es normal y no tengo porque andarle contando mis problemas a un tipo que solo me verá con cara de estúpido y me citará cada semana para escucharme decir lo mismo.

—Eren.

—No, entiéndeme, es normal que me ponga así, Erwin fue importante para mí y me estoy acostumbrando…ya pasará.

Levi bufó, se acomodó la mochila y negó con la cabeza, Eren era un terco de verdad.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras.

—Estaré bien—volvió a abrazarlo y sonrió. —Gracias por preocuparte.

El azabache hizo un sonidito que no supo interpretar bien, le soltó y sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas, besó su frente como si se tratara de su hijo y tomó su mano.

—En compensación por mi mala actitud ahora no me despegaré de ti, ¿qué te parece?

—Un infierno, tampoco es como si hubiera extrañado tu presencia—se quejó dejando al otro que sostuviera su mano.

—Eso es cruel Levi—se quejó haciendo un puchero y sonrió. —Aunque mientes~ tus lindas orejas se ponen rojas cuando mientes.

Ackeman arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa entre dientes.

—No me quieras asignar un rasgo tuyo, al que se le ponen rojas las orejas cuando miente eres tú.

Jaeger hizo una mueca e infló los mofletes.

—Creí que te la creerías.

— ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un mocoso?

—A comparación mía eres un mocoso.

—Oh perdona séptima maravilla, viejo Matusalén, pirámide de Egipto.

—Oye, no estoy tan viejo.

—Claro~ vas para los cuarenta, aun eres un jovencito.

—Te burlas porque estas en los veintitantos aun, pero cuando tengas mi edad….

—Tú serás más viejo—le interrumpió haciendo que el otro hiciera berrinche.

—A veces te odio.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, anciano.

 **-0-**

Se sobó las sienes y suspiró, estaba cansado de hablar, la esposa de su último paciente le había exigido que le explicara una y otra vez lo que el hombre tenía y por qué era necesario un trasplante de corazón. Media hora perdida en lo mismo y al parecer ella se fue sin entender la gravedad del asunto…como si una inyección fuera el milagro para mejorar cualquier enfermedad.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y dejó caer su cabeza encima, cansado, la ventaja de todo eso era que ya podía irse a casa, se daría un baño de burbujas al llegar y después directo a la cama, gracias al cielo el día siguiente era su día de descanso. Tocaron a su puerta y sin esperar que aceptara la entrada se abrió, los pasos confianzudos los conocía a la perfección así como la mano que comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

— ¿Día difícil? —la voz de Eren sonó suave para no intensificar el dolor de cabeza.

—Más o menos—se quejó removiéndose en la silla. —Quiero ir a casa.

—Si me dejaras traer el auto podríamos llegar rápido.

—No, la caminata estará bien, necesito un poco de aire—contestó desganado poniéndose de pie.

Jaeger le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron, tenía la gabardina puesta y su maletín en la mano, el azabache tomó sus cosas y apagó la computadora para poder irse al fin, ya saboreaba la libertad y la flojera del día siguiente.

Caminaron a la salida mientras Eren se iba despidiendo de todo mundo, agitando la mano a los que estaban más lejos y deseándole suerte a los que se quedaban al turno nocturno, Levi rodó los ojos pues siempre que estaba de buenas era así y si él quería salir desapercibido del lugar con la presencia del castaño a su lado sería prácticamente imposible.

—Buenas noches Annie—la voz del mayor se escuchó por el pasillo provocando que todos voltearan a verlo.

La rubia alzó la vista para verlos y se apresuró a tomar una carpeta casi corriendo para alcanzarlos.

— ¿Vienes a despedirte? —preguntó Jaeger en burla pero al ver la expresión de la chica no dijo nada más.

—Levi, hay un paciente que el doctor Marco quiere que veas—dijo ella tendiéndole la carpeta al azabache.

Ackerman la tomó y la abrió para leer los datos rápidamente, hizo una mueca y volvió los labios una línea.

—Yo no…trato con niños.

—Lo sé, pero es especial, necesita una operación y el doctor Jaeger dijo que solo tú puedes hacerla sin problemas.

— ¿Y el doctor Jaeger?

—Él ya no atiende más pacientes, pronto se va a retirar por sus problemas de la vista.

Suspiró y comenzó a pasar las hojas del expediente dándole un vistazo rápido al caso.

—Levi lo hará Annie, dile a Marco que no se preocupe.

Leonhardt suspiró al escuchar eso y asintió agradecida.

—Mañana viene a consulta para que la revises, le pasaré los datos a Historia por la mañana.

Levi asintió a la chica y le dirigió una mirada de muerte a Eren que agitaba la mano mientras su compañera se alejaba.

— ¿Eres imbécil o qué?

—Bueno…me lo dices mucho, ¿esta vez por qué?

—No me gusta trabajar con niños.

—Oh vamos, no son tan malos, la mayoría se portan bien si les das un dulce—dijo rodeando sus hombros para hacerlo reanudar el camino pues parecía que se reusaba a caminar de nuevo.

—No es eso…en general los niños son buenos…

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Según mi padre y Mikasa eres el cirujano maravilla.

Levi rodó los ojos y bufó golpeando su pecho con la carpeta, provocando la risa de su amigo.

—No entiendes, es más delicado que solo un berrinche.

—Claro que lo entiendo, es una vida delicada…más que un adulto…y si algo le pasa queda en tu conciencia el resto de tu vida…—la mirada de Eren pareció perderse en la nada.

El azabache alzó la vista cuando ambos se detuvieron de repente, Jaeger parecía completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Eren? —le llamó curioso moviéndole suavemente. —No te vayas a tu mundo de anciano otra vez.

Jaeger vio al menor un par de segundos y sonrió levemente.

—Es tu culpa por andar con ancianos~ no te sientes incluido por ser un mocoso.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió pellizcando sus mejillas.

—Yo no ando con ancianos.

—Claro que sí, estás conmigo.

—Eres el único anciano con quien salgo.

—Oh~ ¿Significa que soy especial? ¿Acaso estás enamorado de mí?~

Ackerman soltó una risita y desvió la mirada, pensando en sí mismo durante su adolescencia.

— ¿Y ese sonrojo? —preguntó con una sonrisa acariciando sus mejillas. — ¡Aja! Estás enamorado de mí.

Intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa, Levi se volvió a reir y pellizcó su mejilla.

— ¿Por qué yo? El que siempre me busca eres tú, pasas por mí para irnos juntos, me invitas el almuerzo…me esperas para venir juntos—hizo una mueca pensativa y lo observo. — ¿Es esto un intento por acostarte conmigo? Porque desde ya te digo que no funcionará.

— ¿Qué? —las carcajadas de Eren resonaron en toda la calle. —Si hubiera querido acostarme contigo no me esforzaría tanto, solo lo hubiera hecho.

—Que engreído acabas de sonar, como si yo hubiese aceptado tan fácil.

— ¿Estás dudando de mis capacidades para coquetear?

—Sí, estoy seguro que son nulas.

—Hombre de poca fe.

Rodó los ojos y golpeó su cabeza sin mucha fuerza con la carpeta.

—Deja de decir estupideces de anciano y vámonos ya.

El castaño bufó y fingió sentirse dolido siguiéndole a paso lento.

—Como sea…lo harás bien Levi.

—Gracias, de verdad eso espero, no quiero cometer un error.

—No lo harás si estudias bien el caso y te mantienes tranquilo durante la operación.

Asintió y dejó que tomara su mano el resto del camino.

 **-0-**

Cuando Levi sacó sus llaves del bolsillo Eren sonrió y le invitó a su departamento a tomar una copa, el azabache lo dudo un poco antes de aceptar pues realmente quería ir a dormir pero su amigo fue tan insistente que al final terminó cediendo. Pasó a su casa a dejar sus cosas y le acompañó al piso de arriba para conocer su departamento.

Jaeger abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar mientras encendía las luces, Levi quedó impresionado pues el lugar parecía totalmente diferente al suyo, a pesar de que básicamente tenían lo mismo la decoración era más rústica y acogedora.

—Ponte cómodo—le invitó el castaño con una sonrisa caminando a la cocina.

Ackerman le siguió y tomó asiento en la barra observando sus acciones.

—Entonces~ ¿te quedaste con la idea y ahora tratas de seducirme? El alcohol no es la opción, te lo digo de una vez.

—No perderé nada con intentarlo—dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras destapaba la botella de vino tinto. —Espero que te guste, es mi favorito—le dio una copa y una mirada tranquila.

Levi probó el líquido y se relamió los labios, tomó la botella y leyó la etiqueta.

—Así que te gusta francés.

—No es lo único que me gusta de Francia—guiñó un ojo y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

Alzó la mirada para ver al mayor y soltó una carcajada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu intento de coqueteo?

La sonrisa divertida del castaño no desapareció, solo se amplió.

—No, en realidad solo buscaba compañía para tomar una copa—dio otro sorbo viendo el líquido rojizo. —Este departamento se vuelve grande por las noches.

Le observó atentamente, su gesto había cambiado de forma drástica de divertido a nostálgico. Le empujó la copa para que se acabara el vino y le sirvió más.

—En ese caso necesitarás mucho para poder dormir esta noche, bebe—casi ordenó sirviendo más en su copa también.

—Oye, oye, te aprovecharas de este viejo cuando no pueda más con el alcohol.

—Claro, porque muero por escucharte roncar toda la noche como el anciano que eres.

—Levi, eres un grosero, ¿por qué somos amigos?

—Porque eres un anciano solitario que quiere sentirse joven saliendo con alguien menor por diez años.

—Ah, ¿estamos saliendo? Pudiste decirme antes y me hubiera puesto cariñoso—soltó una risita y se bebió el vino rápidamente.

El menor le sirvió más y dio sorbos pequeños al suyo.

—Nunca lo pediste formalmente así que yo tampoco lo sabía—se sirvió más y observó al otro jugar con su copa.

—No he salido con nadie desde que forcé a Erwin a firmar el divorcio.

—Entonces estas amargado porque no has tenido sexo desde entonces.

—Eso no es cierto—el castaño se sonrojo e hizo una mueca. —En ese caso tu estas amargado porque seguramente jamás has tenido sexo.

—Hmm…bueno, no estás tan equivocado—bebió tranquilo viéndole a los ojos. —Tuve mi primera vez cuando estaba en la secundaria…fue extraño e incómodo, como no fue una experiencia muy…agradable ya no quise volverlo a hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pues con qué clase de idiota lo hiciste?

—Hm…un perdedor virgen como yo—bromeo con una sonrisa para beber un poco más.

—El sexo no es malo, solo necesitas a alguien que te enseñe o que sepa para no lastimarte.

—Ah, entonces tú has tenido buenas experiencias.

—Erwin tenía algo de experiencia y aprendí un par de cosas.

Levi dejo de lado la botella cuando se sirvió lo último mientras escuchaba a Eren parlotear, era gracioso, parecía que su resistencia al alcohol era muy baja…aunque él tampoco tenía demasiada experiencia bebiendo pero era más notorio en su amigo por la forma tan torpe en que ya hablaba.

—De todas formas era un imbécil egoísta que siempre se acostaba con todo el que se le cruzaba enfrente en mi cama, ¿puedes creerlo?

El azabache se estiró para alcanzar la otra botella de la barra y destaparla, sirviéndole más al mayor.

—Una vez quise devolverle la jugada—soltó una risa cansada y cargada de tristeza. —Me golpeo hasta que perdí la conciencia cuando me descubrió hablando con otro…solo hablando…

— ¿Smith te golpeaba? —preguntó impresionado poniéndole toda la atención que podía.

—Si…pero esa fue la última vez…me rompió las costillas, un brazo y la nariz…

Levi sintió un nudo en la garganta y extendió una mano para acariciar sus mejillas.

— ¿Por eso tu cara quedo chueca? —intentó bromear sonriéndole levemente.

Jaeger le dirigió una mirada y posó la mano sobre la suya.

—Siempre eres un grosero.

—Al menos ya no tienes cara de perro mojado y necesitado.

—Si…buen punto…

El azabache hizo las copas de lado para que no las fueran a tirar y suspiró viéndole a los ojos.

—Él ya no te puede hacer daño…

—Lo sé…—le sonrió y entrelazo los dedos con los del menor.

—Tal vez ya deba irme…debes dormir.

—Quédate.

—No me apetece mucho dormir en el sillón, prefiero mi cama—dijo con cierta gracia, Eren aun no soltaba su mano.

—No…quiero mostrarte.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin comprender.

El castaño le soltó y rodeó la barra para volverlo a tomar de las manos.

—Que se siente bien…que solo es cuestión de tu acompañante.

—No tengo ganas de hundir mi cara en una almohada de nuevo—bromeó para intentar calmarse y separarse pero el mayor le tenía bien agarrado de las manos.

—Olvida aquella vez, bórrala de tu mente como si jamás hubiese existido—le dijo tomando su rostro con suavidad. —Esta noche te dejaré que aprendas conmigo para que veas que es bueno…podrás tomarme tantas veces quieras si es que te gusta…y si así tampoco te parece entonces no volveré a insistir, ¿está bien?

Las orejas de Levi se encendieron y carraspeó para desviar la mirada, ¿de verdad le dando permiso para que tuvieran sexo?

— ¿Aparte de anciano también eres pasivo? —bromeó para intentar aligerar un poco el ambiente.

Eren sonrió ampliamente y le tomó del mentón para atraerle.

—Es uno de mis placeres culposos.

Rodó los ojos y sonrió, deslizando las manos por su camisa para tomarlo del cuello y pegarlo más.

—Bien, tu ganas…más te vale que sea bueno—le advirtió en broma y de inmediato sintió los labios del mayor sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, tenía un buen presentimiento de eso.

* * *

 **Ya se lo que están pensando…va muy rápido! Si, ya se, ya se…lo que pasa es que este fic no será muy largo entonces tengo que agilizar un poco las cosas xD perdonen, soy partidaria de los romances lentitos pero bueno~ aquí es por la necesida'**

 **Es que tengo una sorpresa para ustedes que no se si les vaya a gustar xD tal vez sí, pero bueno, el domingo verán, me disculpo por la tardanza de este cap pero ya la otra semana como siempre domingo puntual.**

 **No se pueden ver los reviews por lo que he visto en fb y otros fics así que cuando lleguen, cuando pueda verlos los contesto, pero por ahora gracias a las dos personas que me dejaron uno nwn**

 **En fin~ ya me despido que voy a dormir**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	4. Miedo

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 4 "Miedo"**

Abrió los ojos y se quejó, la cabeza le dolía aunque era soportable. Lanzó un bostezo y se removió en la cama buscando calor bajo las cobijas, dio media vuelta y se encontró con un bulto tibio a su lado, se enderezó y enfocó la vista para saber qué era eso. Eren dormía bocabajo abrazado a una almohada, respirando tranquilo y con la expresión relajada. De inmediato recordó y suspiró.

Sonrió y besó su mejilla, no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho pues el castaño había tenido razón, no era tan malo si la otra persona sabía o tenía el más mínimo interés. Al ser día de descanso para los dos no tuvo prisa al levantarse y podía buscar las aspirinas en su maleta para poder quitarse el dolor, después lo recordó, no llevaba más que lo que tenía puesto –claro, no en ese momento-.

Bostezó y removió a Eren, no le gustaba esculcar en las cosas de los demás así que le pediría a él la aspirina. El castaño se quejó y pasó un brazo por su cintura para atraerlo aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo, Levi hizo una mueca y alzó la vista para pellizcar su mejilla.

—Quiero dormir…—dijo con voz ronca escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. —Duerme igual.

—Eren, no podré dormir con el dolor de cabeza.

—Duerme más y se te quitará.

—Eren por favor, solo quiero una aspirina.

No recibió respuesta, parecía que Jaeger había caído de nuevo en el sueño, bufó y se removió entre sus brazos para despertarle.

—Eren.

—Me encanta mi nombre, Levi, pero ahora solo quiero dormir.

—Dime donde están las aspirinas y te dejo en paz.

—En el baño…en el anaquel del espejo—murmuró a duras penas cayendo dormido de nuevo.

El azabache rodó los ojos, besó su mejilla de nuevo y se escabullo para ir al baño.

—Vuelve…cuando termines…—balbuceó sin levantar el rostro de la cama, provocando una sonrisa en el menor, era gracioso.

Se puso la bata del castaño que estaba en una silla y caminó al baño descalzo, estaba de tan buen humor que incluso creyó que las palabras de Eren eran ciertas, era un amargado por no tener sexo. Contuvo una risita de su propio pensamiento y se alentó, si así iba a despertar cada que tuviera sexo entonces podría ceder un par de veces con el castaño…el único problema que veía ahora es que su amistad iba a cambiar drásticamente…aunque tampoco le molestaba.

Se lavó la cara y se observó al espejo, su rostro lucía descansado… ¿qué hora sería? ¿Cuánto había dormido? No lo sabía pero estaba seguro que nada iba a arruinar su buen humor.

Abrió el anaquel y se puso en puntas para revisar el estante de hasta arriba donde no alcanzaba a ver, tanteo despacio en busca de una caja o frasco que contuviera las pastillas que tanto anhelaba en ese momento. Sonrió cuando encontró lo que buscaba y lo jaló para poder bajarlo. Junto con el medicamento cayeron otras cosas que rebotaron en su cabeza y terminaron en el lavabo, se sobo el golpe y cerró los ojos, eso no le ayudaba nada a su dolor de cabeza.

Abrió los ojos y vio lo que había tirado para poder devolverlo sin embargo sus manos temblaron, dejó el frasco de aspirinas de lado y tomó el pequeño frasco de vidrio para revisar la etiqueta.

" _Dilaudid-HP  
250mg"_

Tragó saliva y sus labios se volvieron una línea. No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando porque era sencillamente absurdo, no iba con Eren…tal vez solo…era por tratamiento…

Sí, tratamiento.

Tensó la mandíbula y tomo la jeringa junto con el medicamento para ponerlo donde estaba, iba a pensar positivo y no iba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, iba a confiar en Eren y su resistencia…pero de alguna manera lo estaría observando, no iba a pasar por eso de nuevo.

Cerró el anaquel y salió para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, pensando en todo para distraerse y no tener malos pensamientos sobre el comportamiento de Eren…simplemente no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por algo así de nuevo.

Destapó el frasco y tomó dos aspirinas bebiendo el vaso de agua entero casi al instante, vaya sed que le agobiaba…por eso casi no tomaba alcohol. Tomó las copas y las lavó, tiró las botellas vacías y acomodó un poco las cosas que Eren había botado la noche anterior al llegar, era una costumbre y ahora no podía evitarlo aunque no estuviera en su casa.

Acomodó la maleta del castaño en la silla y se mordió el labio, daría una revisada rápida y si no había nada entonces era puro tratamiento. Abrió los cierres y comenzó a esculcar lo más rápido que pudo, se sentía algo mal, como si fuese un ladrón o algo así…pero es que realmente le preocupaba.

Su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando sus dedos rozaron los frascos fríos de vidrio en el bolso secreto en el interior, los tomó y los sacó encontrando la misma etiqueta que en el baño junto con algunas jeringas sin abrir. Eran del hospital pues no tenían un precio marcado con el logotipo de alguna farmacia… ¿Acaso alguien del hospital se lo daba sin preguntar? ¿O lo estaba comprando de contrabando? ¿O…?

Sacudió la cabeza, no, eso no podía ser así…estaba interpretándolo mal eso debía ser. Dejó su maleta y sus cosas como estaban, volviendo con pasos temblorosos a la habitación.

Eren aún dormía tranquilo, su respiración acompasada se lo aseguraba. Se quitó la bata y la dejó donde la encontró para acercarse a la cama, se metió bajo las cobijas y le abrazó de inmediato. No estaba dispuesto a vivirlo otra vez, no quería.

Le escuchó quejarse y sus brazos le rodearon de inmediato, suspiró y se escondió en su pecho.

— ¿Levi? —preguntó la voz ronca y adormilada del otro. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada…vuelve a dormir.

Asintió y obedeció casi al instante, el azabache se giró para pegar la espalda a su pecho y puso las manos sobre las del mayor, acarició su brazo con el tacto tembloroso buscando algún indicio y suplicando al universo que estuviera equivocado, pero cuando sintió bajo sus dedos las pequeñas marcas de piquetes a la altura de la articulación su corazón tembló.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y tensó la mandíbula, decepcionado y molesto a más no poder. Se zafó del agarre y bajó de la cama para buscar sus cosas, no iba a estar ahí ni un minuto más.

 **-0-**

Un mes entero pasó, Levi se había resistido al máximo de buscar a Eren y pedir una explicación, vale, entendía que había pasado por cosas muy complicadas pero eso no era una justificación, jamás sería una justificación. Él también había pasado por mierdas pero no por eso se haría daño así.

Cuestión de percepción, diría su madre.

De cualquier forma no iba a dar a torcer el brazo jamás, estaba decidido a ignorarlo toda la vida si era necesario para no verse involucrado demás con un adicto. Sonaría aun más cruel si lo dijera en voz alta…

Fuera de eso había un par de cosas que lo molestaban desde entonces y por eso había decidido llenarse de trabajo. _"La evasión de los problemas no es una solución"_ le dijo Mikasa la semana pasada cuando platicaron y ella se dio cuenta de su extraña actitud, joder, si era tan perceptiva entonces debió darse cuenta ya del problema de Eren…tal vez ella igual sabía y, como él, no hablaba por las consecuencias tremendas que eso traería.

Investigaciones sin fin, multas, despidos, reglas más rigurosas…y finalmente le quitarían la cédula a Eren, se quedaría sin trabajo y probablemente se hundiría más en el problema. No veía cómo es que eso solucionaba el problema, probablemente lo más sensato por hacer…era quemar vivo a Erwin por maltratar tanto a Eren.

Casi azotó su cabeza contra el escritorio cuando ese último pensamiento surcó su mente, no podía ser eso…estaba justificando a Eren de su estúpido comportamiento. No, no y no. No de nuevo, punto.

Jaló sus cabellos con desesperación y bufó frustrado, eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para poder procesar tranquilo.

—Doctor Levi—la suave voz de Historia le hizo alzar la mirada, ella parecía realmente preocupada. —Ya debo irme, mi novia está aquí… ¿seguro se encuentra bien? —esa probablemente era la quinta vez que le preguntaba en el día. No, no estaba bien.

—Sí, vete a casa, no te preocupes.

—Está bien—respondió notoriamente poco convencida. —Si necesita algo llámeme, contestaré a la hora que sea.

—Gracias, nos vemos en una semana—dijo sobándose las sienes frustrado.

—Cuídese, doctor.

Historia salió del consultorio sin disimular su mueca preocupada y cerró la puerta, Levi decidió entonces que no podía seguir así y que debía dejar de preocuparse por cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Se puso en pie y tomó sus cosas para irse de ahí, ese último mes se estaba quedando con su prima pues no se sentía con ganas de poner un pie en su departamento –aunque la verdad sabía que era lo suficientemente cobarde como para enfrentar a Eren aún-. Buscaría a Mikasa y se irían, no volvería hasta la semana siguiente pues había conseguido un tiempo para visitar a su madre…si es que ella se lo permitía, además de que le serviría para distraerse un poco.

Su prima ordenaba unos papeles de un par de pacientes que tenía internados mientras platicaba a medias con Annie de los medicamentos que debían darles durante la noche. Se acercó y se plantó junto a ella para ejercer un poco de presión, con suerte se irían pronto y él podría dormir un poco.

—Levi, necesito un favor enorme—le dijo la azabache cuando Annie corrió a contestar un teléfono. — ¿Puedes ir a la bodega y traerme Amikacina*?

—Que vaya Annie—se quejó, no era nada en contra de la enfermera, es que ya se quería ir.

—Está ocupada, no podrá ir hasta que llegue Sasha y yo debo inyectar a mi paciente ahora.

Bufó y rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos, no podía negarse a un favor cuando ella le había brindado una habitación en su casa sin preguntar, aunque fuera por una razón estúpida que aún no le decía.

—Bien.

—Gracias Levi, necesito una ampolleta de dos mililitros de quinientos miligramos.

—Ya voy—se quejó dejándole su maleta para ir a la farmacia.

No le gustaba porque estaba cerca de emergencias y cuando estaba ahí de alguna u otra forma terminaba ayudando, aunque no estuviera estipulado en su contrato…su defecto era ser demasiado servicial, en el trabajo, por supuesto.

Tocó la puerta del almacén de la farmacia y abrió entrando sin esperar una aprobación arrepintiéndose de inmediato.

No sabía si era incomodidad o molestia…o celos…o decepción. Probablemente era un sentimiento extraño de traición lo que tenía en el pecho, Eren y Hitch le vieron asustados y abochornados. El castaño se separó de la muchacha soltándola de inmediato, intentando arreglar su apariencia…intentando vestirse, mejor dicho.

—Levi—su voz causó estragos en su interior, todo el dolor y la rabia que había acumulado desde esa mañana le embargaron.

—Debieron cerrar la puerta—dijo como si nada caminando por las estanterías buscando el medicamento que su prima quería. —Imagínense que otro entra y los encuentra así, se quedan sin trabajo, ¿verdad? —se adelantó antes de que la joven se excusara.

—Doctor Ackerman—ni siquiera volteó a ver a Hitch cuando le habló al borde del llanto. —Por favor no le diga al doctor Grisha, necesito el trabajo.

—No es mi problema lo que hagas con tu vida, yo no soy ninguna clase de chismoso—tomó la ampolleta que buscaba y se acercó a los cajones para tomar una jeringa, registró lo que se había llevado a nombre de su prima y caminó a la puerta, con aura desinteresada. —Pero a la próxima tal vez quieran usar las camas del fondo, ahí nadie los molestaría.

—Levi—Eren quiso detenerle pero él no estaba dispuesto a oír más mierda, ya se había dejado envolver lo suficiente como un chiquillo inocente, vaya persona resultó ser su amor platónico.

—Lamento la interrupción, continúen, no volveré a molestar—dijo cerrando tras él sin darle chance al castaño de tocarlo ni explicarle nada.

Con paso firme llegó junto a su prima y le dio lo que quería.

—Ya lo pensé bien—le dijo tomando su mochila. —Me iré esta noche.

— ¿Qué? Pero mamá te quería hacer una cena especial.

—Me disculparé con ella cuando pase por mi maleta…cuando regrese las invito a cenar para compensarlas.

—Levi, ¿está todo bien? —ella le detuvo antes de que siguiera su camino.

—No—respondió sincero pues sabía que no podía mentirle a ella. —Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora…cuando vuelva.

—Bien, cuídate…y me saludas a la tía si la ves.

—Gracias—fue todo lo que dijo, desganado y cansado.

Durante el trayecto a casa de su prima su maravillosa mente le hizo el favor de repasar la imagen desagradable una y otra vez, su tía decía que todo tenía una explicación por más mal que se viera pero eso no tenía otra explicación, era tan claro como negro era su cabello. Eren teniendo sexo con Hitch, la sola idea le causo repulsión y la imagen de nuevo se vió nítida en su cabeza.

Eso dolía y su pecho ardía como la puta madre, que fácil se había dejado convencer…si alguien debía tener la culpa entonces culparía a sus pubertos pensamientos sobre un platónico idealizado por un crío de doce años. Debió darse una bofetada en cuanto escuchó su discurso sobre lo solo que se sentía y salir de su sucio departamento para irse a su cama, para no tener de que arrepentirse…para no revivir vanamente esa ilusión infantil de enamorar al "héroe" que lo salvo de un infierno.

Cubrió su boca con una mano para contener el sollozo y se detuvo. Estaba llorando en la calle, eso era más vergonzoso que haberlos encontrado desnudos en la bodega de la farmacia. Tragó saliva con dificultad y tomó aire despacio limpiándose los ojos antes de que se terminara por derrumbar ahí.

No, no era una puta adolescente enamorada y despechada, ellos no eran nada y no tenía por qué ponerse así, mucho menos por un drogadicto de mierda que seguramente solo le jodería la vida si es que alguna vez iban a tener algo. Mejor que haya pasado eso, Hitch le ahorro la molestia de andar terminando estupideces que en realidad nunca fueron.

Tragó el nudo en su garganta y continuó su camino con el ceño fruncido, iría a ver a su tía, tomaría la jodida maleta y se largaría a Monreal por una semana para intentar ver a su madre que era un asunto mucho más importante que andar lloriqueando por tonterías.

Reanudo su marcha con paso firme y decidido, su decisión de alejarse de Eren era un hecho y no cedería bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 **-0-**

Derrotado era la palabra que le describía en ese momento.

Derrotado por su madre y el odio que le tenía…bueno, quería creer que era molestia pero ella siempre le mandaba decir que lo odiaba así que no podía negarlo.

Eso le tenía triste, no enfadado porque no tendría caso enojarse por algo así, la tristeza era la emoción correcta, la decepción y el fracaso que arrastró toda su semana libre recibiendo –casi- un portazo en la cara todos los días.

No pudo evitar deprimirse y lloriquear un poco con su tía al volver quien intentó por todos los medios alegrarlo, quería mucho a su tía, era como su segunda madre…una madre que al contrario de la biológica le había abierto los brazos en cuanto supo de su situación.

Volver a trabajar no le apetecía para nada en su situación pero no iba a pedir más días solo por un problema que ya no tenía solución; así que al volver y recordar que debía realizar la operación de Marlo con asistencia de Eren le pesó aún más. No quería ver su rostro de idiota, ni escuchar su voz de idiota…UGH, todo en él le molestaba, ojala le diera una sobredosis…pero no, mejor no, no era para tanto tampoco y él no era ninguna clase de homicida.

Le habló solo lo necesario durante las casi diez horas de operación y en cuanto terminaron les agradeció a las enfermeras retirándose de la sala. Se quitó los guantes y la bata para lavarse las manos. Eren entró con pasos pequeños y lentos, a la defensiva y en espera de cualquier reclamo o insulto.

—Buenas noches, doctor Jaeger—fue todo lo que dijo para salir de la sala sin inmutarse de cualquier forma por su presencia.

—Espera—le dijo apresurándose a quitarse todo para alcanzarlo. — ¡Levi, por favor! Quiero hablar contigo—dijo llegando a su lado.

—Doctor Jaeger no debe gritar en los pasillos del hospital y menos a esta hora, perturba a los pacientes.

—Solo quiero hablar contigo.

—No tenemos nada que habar.

—Sí, te debo una explicación…y tú me debes una a mí.

—Que yo recuerde no le debo nada.

—Oye, entiendo que estés enojado…pero tengo un motivo…válido, o algo así.

—De todas formas no estoy interesado.

—Por favor, escúchame—suplicó tomándole del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

—Dije que no—se zafó y caminó lejos con molestia.

Eren corrió y le alcanzó tomándole del brazo de nuevo.

—Me vas a escuchar quieras o no—dijo enfadado jalándole con él.

—Suéltame—reprimió un grito para hacer caso de sus propias palabras.

Jaeger no volvió a decir nada durante el trayecto a su consultorio, cerró la puerta al entrar y le puso el seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Tengo que ir a ver a los familiares.

—Eso puede esperar.

—Ah, claro, los familiares que deben estar muriéndose de la preocupación van a esperar que cumplas tus caprichos infantiles.

—Levi, solo quiero que me escuches, las cosas son diferentes a lo que viste.

—Se lo que vi—le interrumpió antes de que siguiera balbuceando estupideces. —Estabas teniendo sexo con Hitch, fue bastante claro y en ningún momento te he reclamado nada, ¿puedo irme ahora?

—No, quiero que me escuches y me entiendas, por favor…hay algo que…no sabes y…—balbuceo y Levi negó de inmediato.

—No me importa, haz lo que quieras con tu cuerpo—se encogió de hombros diciendo aquella frase en doble sentido, tal vez entendía el mensaje —No soy nada tuyo y tú no eres nada mío…ni siquiera somos amigos—dijo con frialdad viendo el rostro del mayor deformarse con dolor.

—Levi… ¿No somos amigos?

—No, no lo somos—su corazón golpeó con fuerza contra su pecho, dolían sus propias palabras. —Yo no soy amigo de gente como tú.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya querido tener sexo? No soy alguien comprometido…—intentó defenderse aunque se notaba que le dolía aún.

—No entiendes… ¡Ese no es el maldito problema! —gritó finalmente ahora que nadie podría escucharlo.

—Entonces dime que pasa, no entiendo nada.

El azabache tensó la mandíbula, tomó su brazo y lo descubrió para ver las marcas que delataban las inyecciones, Eren se tensó e intentó zafarse para cubrirse.

— ¿Esto te parece poco? —preguntó con rabia apretando el agarre, en los ojos del castaño se acumulaban lágrimas de impotencia y vergüenza.

—Suéltame.

—No, míralo, ¿ahora no te has inyectado?

Jaeger desvió la mirada tapándose con una mano, no soportaba verse cuando estaba en sus "cinco sentidos".

— ¡Míralo! —le exigió con furia.

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando alejarse.

—Yo no voy a…no voy a hacer esto de nuevo—dijo con la voz temblando, ya no sabía si de ira o de impotencia.

—L-Levi…lo siento…soy débil.

—Ese no es mi problema—tomó aire y le soltó aventando su brazo. —Haz lo que quieras con tu vida y destrúyela como te plazca, yo no tengo interés en verte.

—Levi…

—No me busques—dijo firme y salió casi huyendo del consultorio, ahogando el llanto de furia y con las manos temblando.

Era una lástima no poder ir a buscar a su madre y pedirle un abrazo…

* * *

 ***La amikacina arde como no imaginan ;u;**

 **Hi! Les dejo la actualización de esta semana nwn, yo estimo que este fic tendrá unos 6-8 capitulos por mucho, jeje, igual tampoco mucha gente la lee así que prefiero apresurar un poco las cosas y dedicarme a otro fic que tal vez guste más.**

 **Por cierto, recién empiezo a subir una serie de drabbles mpreg riren, si desean pasar a leer me harían muy feliz nwn**

 **Gracias por leer gente hermosa!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	5. Colapso

_**Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 5 "Colapso"**

Eren no supo cómo reaccionar cuando descolgó la bocina y escuchó "esa" voz.

Su cuerpo entero tembló y no supo si era por miedo o por coraje, tuvo que sentarse bajo la mirada confundida de Mikasa que se acercó a ver qué pasaba. Volvió sus labios una línea y su mandíbula tembló, sus manos estaban sudando y su cuerpo entero estaba a punto de colapsar estallando en llanto combinado con gritos de desesperación. Era increíble todo lo que Erwin provocaba con un simple "hola".

Tragó saliva y apretando el teléfono en su mano intentó buscar apoyo de algo encontrándolo en su amiga que tomo su mano libre.

— ¿Qué quieres? —fue directo, no tenía por qué tomarse alguna molestia con ese hombre.

—Qué hostil, ¿por qué estás enfadado?

—Y todavía lo preguntas, ¿el que casi me hayas matado no es una razón válida para ti?

—Creí que ya lo habías perdonado, siempre decías que no había que guardar rencor—el cinismo en su voz le provoco rabia.

—No entiendes que estuve a punto de morir, ¿verdad, hijo de puta? —preguntó apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Relájate un poco, Eren, no hablé para que te pusieras de llorón, como siempre.

El castaño apretó los puños, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba llorando aunque no hiciera ningún ruido.

—No hablo para lo que estás pensando, he perdido todo el interés en ti desde que me denunciaste, ¿sabes cuánto puto dinero tuve que soltar para no perder la cédula? —suspiró con molestia y prosiguió con tono desinteresado. —En realidad hablo para saber si Levi Ackerman está trabajando en el hospital de tu padre.

Eso le dolió más que lo demás, así de rápido lo cambiaba por otro. Entonces su cerebro hizo "click" y frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que le hiciera lo mismo a Levi…pobre y dulce Levi, ¿por qué tendría que sufrir lo mismo que él?

— ¿Quién? No sé de qué demonios hablas—contuvo su voz y sus ganas de gritarle que se mantuviera alejado de Levi. —Así que ya tienes a otra víctima en la mira.

—Lo hace sonar como si fuera una clase de asesino o algo así.

—Eres un ser despreciable que no merece ser amado por nadie...y espero que no encuentres a la persona que buscas.

La risa de Erwin le molestó demasiado, si hubiera podido golpearlo…le habría roto su perfecta nariz.

—No me digas que estas celoso~

—No lo estoy, solo deseo que esa persona no sufra lo que yo…que nadie sufra lo que yo.

—Bueno, igual no importa, tenía la esperanza de que si lo encontraba allá me mudaba pero me quedaré aquí, ya tengo a alguien.

—Idiota—bufó, ¿por qué seguía hablando con él? — ¿Y ahora quién es? ¿Otro de tus pacientes o una enfermera? No, espera, ya sé, seguro es uno de psiquiatría, tiene que estar muy mal para querer estar contigo.

— ¿Eso significa que tú también estabas mal entonces?

—Sí, estaba ciego y era estúpidamente confiado.

—Oh, Eren, que divertida es la forma en que hablas de ti…si, estabas muy mal, tan necesitado de amor que no me fue difícil convencerte de tantas cosas…dime, ¿aún consumes Dilaudid?

Apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que creyó se la iba a romper, joder, era cierto…lo conocía tan bien.

—No vuelvas a llamar—y colgó.

Soltó el teléfono y tembló en su silla bajando la mirada, no sabía que le dolía más, sí que lo hubiera cambiado tan fácil, que buscara a Levi y él ya no pudiera hablarle para desahogarse por el pleito que tuvieron un par de meses atrás o que seguía consumiendo y su ex parecía saberlo con una seguridad arrolladora…todo era su culpa…

Sollozó conteniendo el llanto que se aglomeraba en sus ojos, se mordió el labio para mantenerse en silencio y con una ansiedad terrible, quería arrancarse la piel cicatrizada de sus brazos. La azabache le abrazó con fuerza y lo consoló.

—No debiste seguir la plática—el tono dulce de Mikasa le hizo sentir asco por su persona, ella tenía razón.

—Lo sé—se encogió en la silla y tragó saliva. —Pero cuando dijo que buscaba a Levi me enojé demasiado…yo…

—Calma.

—Ya no puedo hablar con Levi—estalló en llanto como un niño pequeño preocupando a la mujer que solo podía abrazarle. —Él no me quiere desde…—su voz se quebró imposibilitándolo a hablar.

— ¿Desde qué? ¿Qué pasó? Ninguno de los dos ha querido decirme.

Eren hizo una mueca, si le enseñaba ella haría lo mismo, seguro. Se mordió el labio y descubrió sus brazos, no quería el rechazo…pero lo veía venir…

—Eren—la voz de Mikasa salió con cierta decepción pero no sonaba muy sorprendida. — ¿Desde cuándo?

—Erwin me…me inyectaba cuando me golpeaba, me lo ponía para que pudiera ir a trabajar y nadie se diera cuenta y después…se hizo una costumbre y no puedo hacer nada sin él…

— ¿Levi se enteró?

—Sí…y me dijo que no quería pasar por esto de nuevo, no sé de qué habla pero ya no me dirige la palabra, ni siquiera me ve cuando nos encontramos.

—Es lógico, Levi y drogas no van en la misma oración.

Jaeger alzó la vista inundada en lágrimas para ver a su amiga, esperando una explicación.

—Cuando era niño su padrastro lo golpeaba y lo trataba como a un esclavo a espaldas de mi tía—le contó brevemente aflojando un poco el agarre. —Cuando mi tía se enteró se culpó por ser una mala madre y cayó en depresión, encontró que la heroína la hacía sentir mejor y se volvió adicta—Mikasa sonaba tan triste. —Cuando Levi cumplió la mayoría de edad decidió internarla en un centro de rehabilitación aun en contra de la voluntad de su madre, la tarde que se la llevaron le grito que lo odiaba por hacerle eso y que jamás lo iba a perdonar…también gritó que todo lo que le había pasado con su padrastro se lo merecía, mi primo jamás lo superó.

— ¿Su mamá ya salió?

—No y no saldrá, ella no quiere y siempre que están a punto de darle de alta encuentra la manera de intoxicarse de nuevo, Levi ha tratado por todos los medios verla y convencerla de vivir con él pero ella ni siquiera quiere verlo…con todo eso, ¿crees que él quiere vivir lo mismo con alguien a quien comenzaba a apreciar?

—…no—su voz salió quebrada y el llanto empezó de nuevo. —Seguro me odia.

—No creo que te odie, solo no quiere que tú le hagas lo mismo que ella.

— ¿Entonces no volverá a hablarme?

—Eren, no pretenderás seguir drogándote, ¿verdad?

El castaño apretó sus labios volviéndolos una línea y escondió los brazos en su espalda, ella suspiró con decepción.

—Entonces no, no volverá a hablarte—sentenció soltándole. —Y yo tampoco, al menos hasta que quieras ayuda…cuando llegue ese momento, yo te ayudaré.

—Pero…Mikasa…

—Lo siento, Eren, pero quiero que tomes la decisión correcta…y solo así lo harás—ella se mostró afligida por tener que alejarse pero salió de la habitación a paso firme.

Eren suspiró y se encogió de nuevo en su silla, sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía estaba mal…pero dejarlo…eso tampoco le parecía…

 **-/-/-/-**

Una enfermera del centro de rehabilitación donde estaba su madre le llamó, ella estaba grave y pedía verlo, tuvo que ir a ver al doctor Grisha para suplicarle que le diera un par de días libres. Al explicarle la situación le dejo que fuera otorgándole una semana entera…suspiró, el hecho de que le llamaran y Grisha le diera tanto tiempo…era una mala señal, pero incluso él intuía lo que venía.

Su tía le prestó su auto y regresó a su pueblo natal inseguro por lo que encontraría, tenía años que no veía a su madre así que no sabía cómo lucía actualmente, esperaba que no estuviera tan delgada, que hubiera comido bien…

Suspiró al llegar al edificio y sintió los nervios invadir su cuerpo, entró sintiendo sus piernas pesadas, se detuvo en la recepción y firmó el libro de visitantes, Alexa le sonrió indulgente y se puso de pie.

—Hola Levi—dijo con voz suave, tan maternal…

Él inclinó la cabeza como saludo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el camino?

—Cansado… ¿Puedo ver a mi mamá?

Ella le sonrió y suspiró.

—Vamos, ha pasado tiempo desde que vienes.

—Mejor dicho, ha pasado un tiempo desde que ella me dejo verla.

—Sí…ha tenido años muy duros Levi, entiéndela.

—No importa…ya estoy aquí—susurró siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—Antes de que entres…quisiera que tengas en cuenta algo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ella está muy débil y delgada, enojada aun y aunque me pidió que te llamara no creo que sus palabras sean muy amables—puso una mano en su hombro y suspiró. — ¿Estás seguro que quieres entrar?

Levi hizo una mueca, bajó la mirada y suspiró para calmarse, soñaba con esa puerta todas las noches.

—Sí, quiero entrar.

Alex asintió y le dio un abrazo, quería mucho a Levi pues era un buen hijo, había visto a gente que solo dejaba a sus familiares ahí y a veces nunca volvía. En cambio él era fiel y siempre que tenía tiempo libre ahí estaba, todos los días le llamaba para que le contara como estaba su madre…incluso le mandaba una carta cada semana y aunque ella le insistía a Kuschel que leyera las cartas solo terminaban amontonadas en su casillero, con la esperanza de algún día poder dárselas…lástima que eso nunca pasó.

—Está bien, si sientes que ya no puedes sólo sal de la habitación, ¿sí?

—Sí…gracias por todo Alex.

—No es nada—acarició su mejilla y suspiró, a veces deseaba que Levi fuera su hijo para poder darle todo el cariño que necesitaba. —Te veo en la recepción.

Él asintió y la vio alejarse, ella siempre fue buena con él y con su madre, eso lo agradecía enormemente. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza viendo a su madre acostada en la cama con la vista hacia afuera, la ventana abierta dejaba que la brisa de verano entrara…a su madre le encantaba el verano.

—Mamá—la palabra le salió forzada, como si doliera al pronunciarla.

Los orbes de la mayor le vieron un par de segundos con rencor y volvió la vista a la ventana.

—Ya era hora—su voz sonaba muy baja y rasposa, cansada. — ¿Por qué no viniste en cuanto te llame? Seguramente no querías venir, ¿verdad?

—No, ahora trabajo en Munich, mamá—le informó sentándose junto a la camilla. —Tarde un poco en llegar, pero vine en cuanto lo pediste.

—Sí, claro—el rencor era palpable en sus palabras. —Tú solamente quieres que me muera para ser libre…pues bien, ya casi tendrás lo que quieres.

—Mamá, eso no es cierto.

—Eres un malagradecido, debí abortarte cuando tu padre lo pidió…pero claro, creí que tenerte era mejor idea y por eso me quede sola—cada palabra llena de odio le dolía en el pecho. —Es tu culpa lo que pasó con Eric…por tu culpa estoy aquí.

Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, ¿qué se supone que iba a decir ahora? Amaba a su madre a pesar de todo.

—Te odio, Levi, eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida y si te mande llamar fue para decírtelo a la cara.

Se mordió la lengua y contuvo el llanto que inundó sus ojos, ya lo sabía…y aun así dolía demasiado, tal vez ella tenía razón y debió hacerle caso a su padre.

—Eres un malagradecido y el peor de los hijos, no te importó que te suplicara que me dejaras en la casa, me confinaste a este maldito lugar y no sentiste ningún gramo de culpabilidad…espero que seas infeliz el resto de tu vida—sentenció la mayor firme, sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento. —Y vete ya, quiero irme en paz, no con tu cara como lo último que vea.

—Adiós, mamá—susurró poniéndose de pie, quiso acercarse y besar su frente como despedida pero la mirada de su madre le detuvo.

—No te acerques más, vete ya—le advirtió al leer sus intenciones.

Asintió obediente y salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él y sintió el llanto desbordándose sin control. Cubrió su boca con una mano y agachó la cabeza para que nadie lo viera llorar, para que su madre no lo escuchara.

Las palabras que ella le había dicho dolieron demasiado, su pecho ardía y su cuerpo entero temblaba sin control. En realidad con esa visita esperaba algo un poco…diferente, su madre tal vez diciéndole algo menos…doloroso, un "te quiero" por lo menos aunque no lo sintiera…solo para dejarlo tranquilo.

Reconoció los zapatos de Alex detenerse frente a él y de inmediato sintió sus brazos rodearlo con dulzura mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Agradecía demasiado ese gesto, lo necesitaba y no iba a poder hasta llegar a casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Levi.

No respondió, no podía ni hablar pues el llanto no cedía. La azabache le condujo por el pasillo hasta la cafetería donde le hizo un té y volvió a abrazarlo de forma maternal.

—Tu mamá…está enojada, es solo eso.

Él negó con la cabeza y sollozó.

—Ella…de verdad me odia—respondió apenas con la voz entrecortada.

—A veces decimos cosas que no sentimos de verdad cuando estamos enojados.

—Lleva enfadada conmigo…casi diez años, eso no es un simple enojo…ella me odia con toda la razón del mundo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Has sido el mejor hijo que ella pudo pedir.

Negó con la cabeza viendo a la enfermera que parecía genuinamente preocupada.

—Ella lo dijo…debió abortarme, no debí contarle nada a Eren cuando descubrió que Eric me lastimaba…ella no me odiaría tanto como ahora.

—No digas eso, si tú te hubieras quedado callado y Eren no hubiera hecho nada tu habrías muerto—limpió sus lágrimas con un pañuelo y besó su frente. —Eric no era la felicidad de tu madre.

—Pues tampoco yo lo fui…

—Cuando la trajeron aquí dijiste que comenzó a drogarse porque se creyó mala madre.

Levi asintió intentando calmarse.

—Eso fue lo que dijo ella cuando le pregunté porque lo hacía, pero ahora entiendo que fue porque Eric ya no estaba en casa por mi culpa.

Alexa negó y lo abrazó de nuevo, cuando Kuschel le pidió que le llamara a su hijo quiso persuadirla para que fuera dulce pero de nada sirvieron sus intentos, al final había sido como temió al principio.

—Nada de esto fue tu culpa, tú fuiste un buen hijo, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera.

—Mamá dijo que soy el peor…

La enfermera terminaría llorando también, la voz de Levi era como la de un niño pequeño, abandonado y sin amor…siempre tan solitario…

—Un malagradecido…

—No, no—contuvo su voz para que saliera firme, no quería que se diera cuenta que contenía el llanto.

—Alexa—la voz de una de sus compañeras le interrumpió antes de que siguiera consolando al chico entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kuschel—la simple mención de su nombre hizo que ambos entendieran lo que había pasado.

—Está bien, gracias.

La joven asintió y se retiró dejándolos solos.

— ¿Qué te parece si vas a verla? Ahora te escuchara todo lo que tengas que decirle…podrás despedirte adecuadamente.

El sollozo de Levi le rompió el corazón por completo y solo pudo arrullarlo.

— ¿Puedes entrar conmigo? —le suplicó el menor, estaba tan frágil en ese momento…

—Por supuesto.

Él asintió y se levantó, tomó la mano de Alexa y se dejó conducir de nuevo a la habitación…esa era la última vez que podría decirle algo a su madre.

 **-/-/-/-**

Lavó sus manos y se puso los guantes, tendría que comenzar la operación en menos de cinco minutos y él seguía divagando en las miles de cosas que abarcaban su cabeza, la principal era la llamada reciente de Erwin. No podía sacarlo de su cabeza y sentía que Levi corría peligro a cada paso que daba. Deseaba poder correr a su lado y protegerlo pero si ni él mismo podía… ¿Cómo pretendía ayudarle?

Además estaba el asunto de que no se hablaban y que el azabache no querría relacionarse de ninguna manera con él hasta que ya no dependiera del medicamento…el problema era que después de la dichosa llamada ya no podía estar tanto tiempo sin él, incluso había aumentado la dosis pues la de siempre ya no le hacía nada.

Había tanto en su mente…que la operación le parecía el menor de sus problemas pero se suponía que debía concentrarse pues no quería matar al paciente y cargarse otra cosa a la conciencia…

Tragó saliva cuando estuvo frente al hombre inconsciente, jugó con la herramienta en su mano por un par de segundos y las enfermeras lo vieron expectantes, el anestesiólogo se acercó a ver si había algo mal con la medicina que había aplicado pues no entendía porque la duda en los ojos del doctor Jaeger.

Eren tensó la mandíbula y bajo la herramienta para dejarla en la bandeja, sus manos temblaban…no, su cuerpo entero temblaba.

— ¿Doctor? —la voz de Annie le sacó de su cabeza.

Sintió un escalofrío terrible al darse cuenta de la horrible realidad, ¿iba a operar a un paciente en ese estado? Jamás había sido tan descarado como para trabajar drogado…jamás había llegado a ese límite y sin embargo…ahí estaba.

—Annie…no puedo hacerlo—le dijo en voz baja pero todos escucharon claramente. —Llama al doctor Ackerman, él puede reemplazarme.

— ¿Hay algo mal, doctor? —preguntó otra enfermera, preocupada.

—No me siento bien…no puedo hacerlo así.

Las enfermeras y el otro doctor asintieron, era la mejor decisión. Mientras Annie llamaba por el teléfono a Levi, él salió del quirófano, se retiró la bata y todo lo aventó en el camino…quería llegar a su consultorio, había Dilaudid en su maleta.

Sus pasos apresurados asustaron a los pocos que quedaban a esas horas en el hospital y el portazo despertó a las pobres enfermeras cansadas que rondaban cerca.

Abrió la maleta con desesperación y rebuscó los bolsillos para encontrar el medicamento y una jeringa. Al sentir los frascos de vidrio suspiró aliviado y observó sus instrumentos…estaba haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez…era un círculo vicioso y obsceno. Se daba asco.

Dejó las cosas en el escritorio y comenzó a andar de aquí a allá en el consultorio, desesperado, confundido, temblando y maldiciendo en voz baja. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta lastimarse y tenía los puños tan apretados que comenzaban a dolerle, tenía que resistir esa necesidad…tenía que calmarse con otra cosa.

Su mirada se desviaba sola al frasco y al darse cuenta solo negaba con la cabeza volviendo a desviar los ojos. Todo era culpa de Erwin…por él y es maldita, estúpida maña tan terrible. Pero él era más culpable, por caer en el juego del rubio y ceder ante el camino fácil del Dilaudid…claro, todo era fácil y alegre con un poco en su sistema.

Se frotó los brazos con las manos y sorbió la nariz, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar, solo le pasaban cosas y ya. Solo quería inyectarse un poco…quería calmarse y ya.

Con las manos temblando más que antes tomó el frasco y llenó la jeringa con todo el líquido de una vez, enterró la aguja en su brazo y sintió el líquido frío recorrer su brazo. Suspiró al sentir un escalofrío placentero y cerró los ojos.

Ah…era tan débil…pero se sentía tan bien…

Tiró las cosas envueltas en una bolsa y dio un paso para volver al quirófano, ahora tal vez podría realizar la cirugía, sin embargó algo no estaba bien…su cuerpo se paralizó y cayó al suelo viendo todo borroso, convulsionaba y no podía respirar…ese era el fin…

* * *

 **Pueeeees, lamento la tardanza jeje, han sido semanas muy duras y no he podido escribir como me gustaría…ah~ no se que decirles en realidad, de verdad lo lamento, soy una irresponsable.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap jeje déjenme saber que opinan :) sobre toooodo lo que ocurrió, por favor~**

 **Espero que tengan linda semana y que les vaya bien, mucho mejor que a mi. Gracias por leer~**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	6. Ansiedad

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 6 "Ansiedad"**

Levi salió de la operación y suspiró, fue extraño como pasó todo. Eren no tuvo la delicadeza de esperarlo para explicarle lo que tenía que hacer así que Annie le explicó cómo pudo en base a las notas del otro…lo bueno es que habían pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para entender sus garabatos y referencias.

Caminó a la sala de espera y habló con el joven que parecía confundido al verlo. Le explicó que su compañero no se había sentido bien y él realizo la operación en su lugar pero que todo había salido bien, el alivio en la cara del chico le hizo tranquilizarse un poco. En cuanto el rubio corrió hacia la habitación de su padre él tuvo que caminar al consultorio de Jaeger, quería asegurarse que estuviera bien o al menos que ya se hubiera ido a casa a descansar.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón se detuvo, Eren estaba en el suelo inconsciente. Corrió a su lado y pegó la oreja a su pecho tomando su muñeca para checar el pulso, sintió que los ojos le escocieron cuando escuchó los débiles latidos. Se enderezó y estiró para tomar el teléfono del escritorio pidiéndoles a las enfermeras que llevaran una camilla al consultorio casi a gritos y que llamaran al doctor Grisha.

Lo demás pasó tan rápido que no podía explicarlo con claridad, estuvo como ausente todo el rato y solo escuchaba las voces lejanas mientras sus ojos seguían a Eren. Tuvo que contarle a Grisha del Dilaudid para que pudieran tratarlo pues al momento de verlo en el suelo supo en seguida lo que había pasado por la experiencia con su madre.

En menos de lo que espero –o de lo que pudo procesar- estaba en una habitación, sentado al lado de la camilla, observando el cuerpo inmóvil del castaño.

Estaba viviendo esa situación de nuevo aunque no había querido antes, ¿acaso ese era su destino? Solo…ver a la gente que ama lastimarse de esa manera, ¿Eren iba a morir también?

—Levi—la voz de Mikasa lo hizo brincar. —Tienes horas ahí, ¿no quieres dormir? No has comido nada desde ayer.

— ¿Ayer? —preguntó confundido, notando apenas el cansancio al parpadear.

—Si…—se sentó a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro. —Llevas ahí sentado desde ayer, no has comido nada y por tu rostro no has dormido tampoco.

—M-mi…trabajo—se puso de pie, tembloroso. —Tenía una cita con Isabel hoy, su operación es en una semana…

Mikasa le detuvo haciendo que se sentara de nuevo para calmarlo.

—Le explique la situación a Corine y pospuse la cita para pasado mañana.

Suspiró más relajado y asintió.

—Gracias…—volvió la vista al castaño y se encogió en su lugar.

—Tienes que comer algo y descansar.

—E-eren…

—Eren estará aquí y yo me quedaré a cuidarlo, ¿sí? —le interrumpió e hizo levantar de nuevo para guiarlo fuera de la habitación aunque él se resistiera. —Historia te preparo algo para comer y mamá vino por ti para que vayas a casa a dormir, si pasa algo te llamaré.

—Pero es que él…

—Levi, Eren estará bien, lograron ayudarlo a tiempo gracias a ti.

—Tengo que estar aquí—se removió intentando zafarse. —Está así por mi culpa, lo deje y terminó así…

Ella negó y le obligo a verle a los ojos.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, él lo decidió así y tú y yo no pudimos evitarlo aunque lo intentamos.

Levi sorbió la nariz y se limpió los ojos cuando su vista se nubló.

—E-es que…yo…

Su prima lo abrazo para evitar que continuara, necesitaba una buena siesta y despejar su cabeza.

—Ve a casa, duerme, deja que mamá te consienta mañana todo el día…y vuelve cuando estés mejor, Isabel te necesita, vas a salvarle la vida Levi.

No pudo protestar, temblando caminó fuera dejándose guiar por la menor hasta llegar con Historia que le sonrió de forma maternal para cubrirlo con una manta…hacía mucho frío.

—Doctor Ackerman, le preparé un sándwich que le gustará, su tía le espera en el estacionamiento.

Asintió a medias y se dejó guiar a su oficina donde sus cosas estaban listas sobre el escritorio y había un plato con el sándwich ahí. Hizo una mueca y se acercó a comer desganado, masticó apenas el primer bocado y tomó su maleta.

—Gracias…pero no tengo mucha hambre.

—Está bien, ¿le acompaño con su tía? —la rubia le sonrió notoriamente preocupada.

Negó y palmeó su espalda.

—Gracias, estaré bien…te veo en dos días.

—Cuídese, doctor—le pidió ella realmente preocupada.

—Lo haré—murmuró muy bajo caminando fuera.

No habló con nadie ni respondió al saludo de las enfermeras que encontró en el camino, estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para poder si quiera poner atención a su entorno. Al cruzar la salida vio a la nada, estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir el carro de su tía entre tantos que había.

Pegó el portafolio a su pecho y se encogió en su lugar, se sentía tan inútil…

—Levi—reconoció la voz pero no se movió. —Aquí estas, Mikasa me dijo que necesitabas unas doce horas de sueño así que nos vamos a casa ya—la pelinegra abrazó a su sobrino y lo refugió en su pecho, desde la muerte de su hermana que él estaba así de distraído y ahora con lo de su amigo se había puesto peor.

—Mi niño, mira como estas—suspiró y palmeó al menor que parecía un chiquillo perdido y confundido. —Está helando y tu sin tapar, te enfermarás—lo condujo despacio hasta el auto y le hizo subir. —Lo bueno es que preparé un baño y tu cama para cuando lleguemos, mañana podrás tener descanso apropiado…lo mereces.

Levi asintió una vez, parecía congelado en una misma posición.

—Levi…háblame—suplicó la mujer, recordó que cuando habían internado a Kuschel él había estado igual. —Por favor…solo dime que me escuchas.

—…sí…—murmuró muy bajo.

La mayor suspiró e hizo una mueca, la situación estaba peor que esa vez.

—Cariño, ya vamos a llegar, ¿quieres tomar el baño primero? —hizo una mueca al no recibir respuesta y suspiro. —Bueno tal vez necesites ir directo a la cama…—estacionó el auto y suspiro, él solo necesitaba tiempo…

 **-/-/-/-**

Le sonrió a Isabel cuando entró al consultorio en compañía de su cuidadora y la abrazó cuando ella llegó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa. Tres meses enteros habían pasado de su operación y aunque aún estaba en recuperación se veía mucho mejor, sus mejillas ya tenían color.

Levi sentó en la camilla a la niña con la que tanto se había encariñado y revisó la cicatriz para quitarle los puntos, estaba contento por cómo había mejorado.

— ¿Has hecho los ejercicios que te mande? —le preguntó después de escuchar los latidos de su nuevo corazón.

—Sí, la señorita Corine me ayuda a hacerlos todos los días.

—Y aun no haces ningún esfuerzo físico, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sonriente y se acomodó la ropa.

—Muy bien Isabel, en un par de meses más cambiaré la rutina.

— ¿Ya podre nadar?

—Vamos poco a poco, pero si, en un par de meses ya podrás aprender a nadar.

La pequeña pelirroja sonrió y le abrazó, quería mucho a su doctor.

—Gracias por ayudarme, doctor Levi.

—No es nada, pequeña—sonrió y palmeó su espalda con delicadeza. —No vamos a modificar la dieta aun, ¿está bien?

—Está bien~

—No te preocupes pequeña, en un par de años podrás comer de todo.

—Pues lo más que podamos darle—la mujer suspiró llamando la atención de los otros dos. —El orfanato está pasando por tiempos difíciles y tal vez lo cierren…Isabel será enviada a otro orfanato y no sabemos si la cuidaran tan bien como nosotros.

— ¿Se la llevarán?

—Probablemente el siguiente mes, por eso nos urgía que la operara pronto.

—Pero no pueden llevársela…necesita cuidados y llevamos un tratamiento—aún no había soltado a la niña, menos quería ahora…Isabel era tan dulce… —No puede viajar tampoco—excusas nada más…bien podía tratarla otro médico a donde fuera.

—Entiendo que hay que tener ciertos cuidados pero…si cierran el orfanato lo mejor es que vaya a otro lugar donde al menos tenga donde dormir, espero en verdad que podamos encontrar a alguien que quiera adoptarla en este mes.

—Nadie me adoptara, estoy grande…la gente solo quiere bebés—murmuró triste la menor recargando la cabeza en el hombro del doctor.

—Oh, no digas eso, hay algunos a los que no les molestaría adoptarte.

— ¿Usted me adoptaría? —preguntó enderezándose para verlo.

Levi le sonrió a la niña y revolvió su cabello, nunca había considerado esa opción.

—Oh, Isabel, no molestes al doctor con esas preguntas.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y soltó una risita apenada.

—Lo siento, tiene razón, señorita—carraspeó y se dejó bajar de la camilla por el doctor. — ¿Cómo está su novio, doctor?

— ¡Isabel! —reprendió Corine provocando una risa divertida de Levi. —No preguntes cosas personales al doctor.

—No pasa nada, Corine—Levi escribió en la receta los nuevos ejercicios de Isabel y algunas indicaciones. —Eren no es mi novio, Isa—le entregó el papel a la mayor y vio a la niña que lo observaba atenta. —Pero…aun no despierta…su papá cree que no lo hará.

— ¿No lo hará? —hizo una mueca triste y suspiró. — ¿Por eso ha estado tan triste?

Ackerman observó a la pequeña y revolvió sus cabellos, era demasiado notorio, hasta ella se había dado cuenta.

—Sí, él es un buen amigo y yo quiero que despierte…pero solo puedo esperar a que lo haga.

— ¿Y si le pone la alarma? A Corine siempre la despierta.

La mujer se sonrojó y reprendió en voz baja a la niña que la vio sin comprender el motivo del regaño.

—No creo que funcione, Isa, Eren está en un sueño muy profundo y solo si él quiere lo hará.

—Está bien… ¿Cuándo vaya a verlo le puede decir que yo también quiero que despierte?

El azabache le sonrió y asintió acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

—Lo haré…a Eren le gusta escuchar sobre ti.

— ¿En serio? ¿Me conoce? —preguntó sorprendida y sonrojada.

—Claro, fue él quien me animo a tratarte.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo ir a saludarlo?

—Isabel, no le des molestias al doctor, ya tenemos que irnos y…

—Tranquila, Corine, no creo que pase nada malo si Isabel va a saludar, Eren la pasa solo durante el día y un poco de compañía no le vendría mal.

La castaña suspiró y asintió, podía notar lo mucho que Levi se había encariñado con la niña y no quería arruinarlo.

—Está bien, iré a hablar con el doctor Grisha mientras, les veré en la cafetería cuando terminen.

—Gracias, señorita Corine—Isabel abrazó a su cuidadora y tomó la mano de Levi. —Vamos.

Él asintió y le guio fuera para llevarla hasta la habitación de su amigo, Eren era cuidado por Annie y Mikasa cuando él estaba trabajando, en su tiempo libre se la pasaba en la habitación esperando el momento en que abriera los ojos.

Entró al cuarto y sintió su corazón encogerse al verlo, le pasaba cada vez que entraba. Isabel vio curiosa al castaño que permanecía quieto sobre la camilla…parecía dormir nada más. Levi cargo a la niña para que se sentara en la orilla de la camilla y viera mejor al otro.

—Señor Eren—le llamó la pelirroja como esperando a que le viera…nada paso. —Señor Eren, despierte…por favor—agregó recordando que debía pedir las cosas por favor. —El doctor Levi lo extraña y se ve triste todo el tiempo…

Levi suspiró y acarició el cabello de la niña, era tan pura y dulce…le encantaría adoptarla pero…no quería que pasara lo mismo, le dolería mucho perderla.

—Señor Eren…—siguió insistiendo mientras lo movía un poco, aunque no parecía escucharle para nada. —Creo que no me escucha.

—Yo creo que sí pero que es difícil despertar…

—Pero yo no quiero que siga asi mucho tiempo.

—Ni yo…pero debemos ser pacientes.

—Está bien…ojala despierte antes de que me vaya.

—Tienes que cuidarte mucho, ¿sí?

—Pero no quiero irme, me gusta vivir aquí.

—Y te entiendo pero a veces no hay nada que hacer más que aceptar lo que ocurre.

La pequeña suspiró y observo al castaño que respiraba tranquilo.

—Quisiera quedarme con usted, doctor Levi.

Él la abrazo y la refugio en su pecho.

—No tengas miedo, puede que venga un cambio bueno…de cualquier forma, sabes dónde estoy y como encontrarme si lo necesitas, ¿está bien?

—Sí—dijo bajito correspondiendo al abrazo con cariño. —El señor Eren despertará pronto, lo sé.

Levi sonrió y besó su frente, realmente agradecido.

—Gracias, Isa, confío en tus palabras.

Ella sonrió contenta y salieron para volver con Corine que ya les esperaba.

—Espero verlas el otro mes—dijo el doctor con una media sonrisa, no quería que se fuera. —Y si no…espero que Isa encuentre un buen hogar.

—Gracias, doctor Ackerman.

Isabel le pidió que se inclinara a su altura y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias, Levi, te quiero—la niña sonrió y lo abrazó agradecida.

—Y yo a ti, Isa—suspiró cansado pero agradecido. —Cuídate y se buena niña, ¿sí?

—Sí, lo prometo.

El azabache se mordió el labio al verlas partir, no sabía si adoptar a Isa era buena idea, quería darle todo porque esa niña era increíble pero…no se sentía capaz de ser un buen padre, no quería ser como su madre, su padre o su padrastro…tenía miedo de lastimarla, ¿qué le diría Eren sobre eso?

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la idea de la cabeza. Ahora debía enfocarse en el trabajo…

* * *

 **Ufff bueno, este cap iba a ser mas largo pero no pude escribir más xD en fin, agradezco su paciencia y prometo que subiré la conti de los otros fics en la semana, a este fic ya le queda poco jeje espero que me acompañen hasta el final :) les quiero muchísimo**

 **Espero que lo de Isabel les haya gustado xD en fin, gracias! nos leemos el domingo!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	7. Alivio

_**SnK no me pertenece hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo 7 "Alivio"**

Isabel terminó de arreglar su cama con el ceño fruncido, era la tercera vez que lo hacía ese día y comenzaba a cansarse. Ignoro por completo las burlas de sus compañeros de cuarto y se subió a la cama para recostarse, el doctor Levi le había dicho que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo físico y allí estaba ella, esforzándose demás.

Hannah entró con molestia a la habitación y la fulminó con la mirada al verla acostada.

—Es hora de la medicina—dijo dándole un par de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

— ¿Dónde está Corine? —preguntó la pequeña jugando un poco con las pastillas.

—Salió, tomate la medicina—hizo una mueca de fastidio y rodó los ojos.

Isa suspiró y se tragó las pastillas para tomar rápidamente el agua, haciendo muecas por el sabor amargo.

—Y alista tus cosas.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Se va? —preguntó uno de los otros niños con emoción, no era sorpresa para nadie, no la querían mucho sus compañeros.

—Sí, alista tus cosas—le apremió arrebatándole el vaso. —Y deprisa que no hay mucho tiempo.

La niña hizo una mueca triste y bajo la mirada comenzando a juntar la poca ropa que tenía, el par de peluches que Corine le había regalado y sus libros. Cerró la maleta con trabajo y vio a Hannah que le esperaba en la puerta, más fastidiada que antes por lo visto.

—Ya—dijo con voz temblorosa, no quería irse a otro orfanato…al menos ahí conocía a sus compañeros…ser nueva era terrible.

La mayor tomó la maleta y comenzó a caminar, Isa tomo ese gesto como un "sígueme" y bajo la mirada para andar por el pasillo en silencio, todos le vieron al pasar por las puertas de los cuartos y la despidieron con un silencio rotundo. La niña suspiró al ver la puerta que le separaba de la oficina principal y aguantó la respiración, debía ser valiente.

Hannah abrió la puerta y esperó a que la niña cruzara para cerrar, la cara de la mujer cambió a una más relajada y dejó la maleta en el suelo. Isabel alzó la mirada y se encontró con una persona conocida, sonriéndole.

—Doctor Levi…—murmuró acercándose contenta a saludar. —No esperaba que me visitara.

—Oh no solo eso—le abrazó y revolvió sus cabellos, deshaciendo las dos coletas que ella se hacía con esmero.

—Está todo listo, doctor Ackerman—interrumpió la rubia tendiéndole un papel y un lapicero. —Solo falta su firma aquí y podrá llevarse a Isabel.

Isa abrió los ojos sorprendida y se cubrió la boca con sus manos, ¿el doctor Levi la había adoptado? ¿Acaso eso era un sueño? Contuvo la sonrisa y las lágrimas que quisieron escaparse de sus ojitos brillantes de la emoción.

—Grandioso—Levi tomo el papel y después de leerlo, asegurándose que todo estaba en orden, lo firmó y devolvió a la mujer.

—Bueno, la pequeña es suya ahora…estará a prueba un mes donde recibirá visitas constantes de nuestra trabajadora social para asegurarse que la niña este bien, si viola alguna de las reglas que se le impuso se le quitara a la niña de inmediato y no podrá volver a verla.

—Entendido.

—Puede llevarse ya a la niña—dijo Hannah que parecía aliviada de deshacerse de ella.

—Gracias, señorita, con permiso—dijo Ackerman tomando la maleta con una mano y tendiéndole la otra a la pequeña que no perdió tiempo para tomarla.

Camino tranquilo con Isabel fuera del orfanato y la observo de reojo mientras esperaban el bus que los llevaría a su departamento.

—Creí que tenía carro—comentó ella haciéndole reír.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, los doctores en televisión tienen carro.

Era gracioso, se la estaba llevando como hija y ella mencionaba lo del auto.

—Me gusta caminar.

—Yo aún no puedo caminar mucho.

—Lo sé, por eso vamos en bus y te cargaré cuando subamos las escaleras.

Isa se sonrojo y bajó la mirada.

—Levi… ¿me adoptaste porque te lo pedí?

— ¿Tu qué crees, Isa?

—Que…te obligué cuando dije que no quería irme.

Él sonrió y negó abrazándola de forma protectora, la pequeña parpadeó y sonrió correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Decidí adoptarte porque creo que es lo mejor para los dos…yo no puedo seguir viviendo solo y tú necesitas amor, cuidado y una familia…pensé que podíamos ser una familia.

Ella sonrió y cubrió sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

—No llores pequeña—le pidió tomándola en brazos y sobando su espalda. —Creí que te gustaba la idea.

—M-me gusta la idea—murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Quieres ser mi familia?

Isabel se apresuró a asentir con ganas y se refugió en su cuello, apenada.

—Bueno, ahora lo somos—besó la frente de la niña y se puso de pie para subir al bus. —El departamento te gustará…es amplio y bonito.

— ¿Viviremos en un departamento? Siempre quise conocer uno—confesó la niña entre lágrimas.

—Ah, es el departamento más bonito de la ciudad, para la niña más bonita de la ciudad.

Isa sonrió y besó la mejilla del mayor.

—Te quiero, Levi…gracias.

—Gracias a ti…yo también te quiero—le contó cerrando los ojos para acurrucarla en su pecho.

Isabel amplió su sonrisa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió amada, verdaderamente amada.

 **-/-/-/-**

Levi entró al hospital y se encontró con Sasha en el camino quien sonrió enternecida.

—Doctor, le creí en su casa durmiendo.

—Lo sé, pero me hablaron de urgencias para una operación…y no había quien cuidara de Isa, ¿puedes dejarla dormir aquí?

—No creo poder cuidarla…—se quedó pensativa y suspiró. — ¿Por qué no la lleva a la habitación de Eren? Ahí podrá dormir tranquila y ni se dara cuenta que vinieron.

—Gracias—dijo más tranquilo. —Por favor, avisa en quirófano que ya estoy aquí y que voy para allá.

—Con gusto—dijo caminando al teléfono dejando que ellos pasaran.

Levi caminó a la habitación de Eren y acomodó a la pequeña en el sillón envolviéndola completamente con la manta que traía, sacó una almohada del armario de la habitación y la acomodo bien, besó su frente y salió casi corriendo al quirófano.

Pasó un rato en el que la chiquilla durmió tranquilamente hasta que buscó en su lecho a su padre y no encontró nada, abrió los ojos con dificultad y alzó la cabeza para ver la habitación. Se sintió confundida al reconocer la decoración del cuarto de hospital, se sentó en el sillón y se cubrió entera con la cobija bostezando.

Sorbió la nariz y se puso de pie cuando reconoció a Eren en la camilla, se acercó curiosa y se subió despacio sin quitarse su manta, se acomodó con cuidado en un espacio y recargó la cabeza del hombro del mayor.

—Señor Eren…ya va a hacer medio año así…—murmuró viendo a la nada.

Se quedó callada observando a la nada esperando a que él contestara…pero nunca ocurrió. Tomó la mano del mayor y cerró los ojos.

—Levi…eh…papá lo extraña—continuó suspirando. —Es que se siente culpable…dice que él pudo ayudarle, pero mi tía Mikasa dice que no…me preocupa que papá se ponga mal por eso.

El sonido de la maquina le respondió y alzó la vista al hombre inconsciente.

—Le contaré una historia que no he querido contarle a papá…pero es un secreto entre los dos, ¿sí?

Eren solo dormía, respirando tranquilamente completamente inmóvil, si su pecho no subiera y bajara Isabel creería que no estaba vivo.

—Bueno, he estado en el orfanato desde que recuerdo, Corine era amiga de mi mami y ella le hablo cuando yo iba a nacer, pero mami murió en el…parto y entonces Corine me llevó al orfanato porque no logró encontrar a mi padre—acarició la mano del mayor, recargando la cabeza en su pecho. —Entonces cuando cumplí cinco años una pareja muy linda llego al orfanato y me quisieron adoptar, yo estaba muy emocionada porque tendría una familia…pero en el primer mes tuve mi primera angina… ¿Se llama así? Creo que escuché a Levi llamarle así—se quedó pensativa haciendo muecas. —Bueno, el dolor en el pecho muy feo, me desmayé y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, el doctor dijo que yo tenía problemas con el corazón y que debía tener cuidados especiales…la que era mi mami en ese tiempo se volvió mala conmigo y al final del mes decidieron devolverme al orfanato, ese papi lloró mucho pero no pudo decirle que no a su esposa—suspiró y se removió un poco.

Por un momento creyó que él iba a preguntarle que más había pasado, pero ni siquiera se movió, solo seguía escuchando las maquinas.

—Después estuve un par de años en el orfanato y entonces Corine me dijo emocionada que encontró a mi padre, yo me puse muy feliz porque creí que tendría un hogar donde llegar, pero entonces él vino a conocerme…me dijo que se llamaba Erwin, que iba a dejar una cuenta bancaria a mi nombre para cuando fuera mayor de edad pero que no lo buscara porque no quería niños, ya estaba casado y no quería que su pareja se enterara de mí—ella suspiró triste y se acurrucó contra él. —Me puse muy triste y entonces todos comenzaron a molestarme, decían que yo no debí haber nacido, soy débil, mate a mi mamá y mi papá no me quiere…estuve muy triste y cuando Corine quería traerme al doctor yo no quería…pero al final acepte y conocí a Levi—sonrió ampliamente y suspiró. —Él es bueno, me quiere mucho y yo a él…a veces veo que duda mucho para algunas cosas y le duele cuando viene aquí…pero Levi siempre puede seguir, yo quiero ser como él cuando sea grande—dijo contenta comenzando a quedarse dormida, pegada a Eren como estaba. —Despierta pronto, Eren…quiero conocerte…—murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Isabel cayó dormida pronto, acurrucada en su pecho y sin soltar su mano, Eren era calientito y cómodo como su papá.

Finalmente, después de horas operando salió del quirófano para ir a buscar a su hija, le había prometido que le dedicaría una semana entera para jugar y salir a la playa -un par de días porque no quería despegarse de Eren- y para nada había contado con esa operación de emergencia, pero ahora volverían a casa y le daría toda su atención a Isabel.

Entró a la habitación en silencio y se sorprendió bastante al ver a la pequeña dormida al lado de su amigo, sonrió enternecido y se acercó para acomodar a la niña para taparla mejor. Besó la frente de ambos y se sentó al lado de la camilla para observarlos con cariño.

—Isabel te quiere, Eren…aunque no hayan convivido…ella es buena niña—murmuró sin desviar la vista de su hija. —Está ansiosa porque despiertes…y yo también—puso la mano sobre la de ellos y suspiró. —Eren…vuelve, por favor…te necesito.

Creyó ver su mano moverse, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitar la idea de su mente, no era la primera vez que creía verlo responder.

—Ya sé que no somos…eh…pareja, lo arruiné todo cuando hice mi berrinche, pero…créeme que esa mañana me desperté tan feliz y yo…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y desvió la mirada. —T-te amo…si vuelves te lo diré, lo prometo…aunque ya lo sepas…

Isabel se removió asustándolo y se limpió los ojos de inmediato intentando calmarse, era tan tonto seguir llorando por algo como eso.

—Soy un llorón, es tu culpa…me lo pegaste—bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre la camilla acomodando la cabeza en ellos.

Escuchó un quejido y sintió una mano bajo la suya moverse un poco, suspiró pues tal vez había despertado a Isabel con sus lloriqueos, se limpió los rastros de lágrimas con rapidez y suspiró para normalizarse.

—Tu…eres el único…llorón—escuchó el murmullo bajo y ronco.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó un jadeo de la impresión.

—Eren—fue todo lo que pudo decir sintiendo sus ojos escocer de nuevo.

—…lo siento….

Negó y tomó su mano para darle un apretón, comenzando a revisarlo de nuevo con rapidez para asegurarse de que nada le faltara.

— ¿Cuánto…? —tragó saliva sintiendo su garganta rasposa y seca. — ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

Levi se mordió el labio sin saber si debía responder a la pregunta, ¿qué sentiría al saber que llevaba seis meses inconsciente? Sacó el estetoscopio de su maletín y comenzó a escuchar su corazón. Eren le vio atento en espera de la respuesta, sentía todo pasar tan lento…no entendía bien.

—Seis meses…

El castaño cerró los ojos y asintió despacio, asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

—Tu padre dijo que…tu querrías tres meses de plazo y si no despertabas te desconectaríamos, pero…le pedí que te diera un año…

—Gracias…aunque papá tenía razón…

—Lo sé, eres muy terco.

—Así te…gusto.

Levi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada dejando sus instrumentos de lado. Se inclinó sobre la cama y besó su frente abrazándolo de inmediato.

—Te extrañe.

Eren sonrió y alzó la mano libre para corresponder, suspirando aliviado.

— ¿Por qué Isabel duerme aquí? —preguntó aun con su voz pastosa.

—Yo…eh…—Levi se sonrojo y se hundió en el cuello del castaño. —Adopte a Isabel…

Escuchó la risa cansada y baja del mayor.

—Imagine que algún día pasaría…siempre parecías muy entusiasmado cuando te tocaba consulta con ella.

—Ah…sabelotodo—sonrió y dio un beso suave en sus labios, conteniendo su sonrojo. —Llamaré a tu padre, cuida a mi niña.

—Sí, señor—murmuró bajo.

Levi salió de la habitación más animado que nunca, Eren estaba despierto, hablaba con algo de dificultad, pero era por el tiempo en coma y parecía que sus recuerdos estaban intactos…ya hablarían seriamente después, ahora importaba más revisarlo completamente y asegurarse que la sobredosis no dejara alguna secuela grave.

* * *

 **Ya se xD tarde mucho, pero aquí esta el siguiente cap, espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews :'3 recibi más de los que esperaba si les soy sincera, muchísimas gracias en serio, les quiero mucho *corazones* por favor acompáñenme en los capítulos que quedan, calculo que serán dos nada más pero no se xD tal vez me de la locura y haga epílogo o algo asi xD**

 **En fin~ espero poder traerles el otro cap la otra semana o durante la semana cx gracias por leer! :D**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


	8. Mejorar

_**SnK no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo diversión**_

* * *

 **Breathe me**

 **Capítulo Final " Mejorar"**

Levi terminó el papeleo de su nuevo paciente y salió de su consultorio sin prisa, le entregó las carpetas a Historia que le deseo buena noche y caminó tranquilo hasta la habitación que visitaba todos los días desde hacía casi siete meses.

Todos se habían alegrado cuando supieron que el doctor Eren despertó, era un milagro y estaban realmente aliviados, era alguien querido por sus pacientes y sus colegas que no supieron a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado. Por órdenes de Grisha se mantuvo todo en secreto pues si se llegaban a enterar de su adicción sería un problema tremendo para todos.

Eren recibía visitas todos los días y Levi estaba en desacuerdo, pues solo fueron cuando ya supieron que estaba mejor, pero no se quejó en voz alta pues afortunadamente nunca estaba cuando esa gente iba. La que si estaba era Isabel quien al conocerlo finalmente le tomo cariño y lo había adoptado como si fuese su otro padre, a ninguno de los dos adultos les molestaba así que no se quejaron ni la detuvieron.

La rehabilitación de Eren no había comenzado mal, gracias a todo lo que sucedió él estaba más dispuesto a cooperar que antes y se había sometido a todas las pruebas y exámenes sin chistar además de que permitió que el psicólogo, amigo de Mikasa, comenzara a tratarlo. Fue raro al principio, pero conforme los días pasaron se acostumbró.

Por desgracia no todo era tan bueno y la droga al final había dejado su huella en su cuerpo debilitando su corazón drásticamente, Levi y Grisha temían que el castaño necesitara de un trasplante pronto o podría el órgano dañado podía colapsar en cualquier minuto. Eren tomo la noticia con calma y trató de no desanimarse, después de todo debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque no hubiese querido al principio.

Abrió la puerta despacio y entró observando a los dos presentes, Isabel estaba sentada en la orilla de la camilla y jugaba cartas con Eren, al principio del mes le había costado mucho asistir a las terapias de rehabilitación, pero en solo un mes parecía otro. Los dos alzaron la cabeza y sonrieron al verlo, Levi se sintió contento de ver lo parecidos que eran y terminó de acercarse.

—Isa, ¿te portaste bien?

—Sí—dijo contenta abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas. —Aunque Eren me hace trampa.

—Mentirosa—se quejó Jaeger, bufando.

—No miento, papá no miento—dijo ella negando con afán. —Sabes que no miento, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, hija—le tranquilizo acariciando su espalda. —Eren es mal perdedor, es todo—besó su frente dejándola tranquila en su lugar.

—Ugh, no soy así.

—Lo eres—sentenció revolviendo sus cabellos. — ¿Estás listo para irte?

—Sí—suspiró y se enderezó en la camilla. —No puedo seguir aquí.

—Bueno, iré a firmar la responsiva y regreso, guarden las cosas.

La pequeña de inmediato obedeció y bajo de la camilla para juntar sus juegos y juguetes.

—No tardes—suplicó Eren viéndolo asentir, esperó paciente a que saliera y vio a la niña. —Isa, ven.

— ¿Hm? —ella volteó a verlo saliendo de sus pensamientos, perdida. — ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó acercándose curiosa.

—Siéntate, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

La niña hizo un puchero y asintió volviendo a sentarse en la camilla.

—Ya sé que estas enfermo del corazón como yo—le sonrió inocente y besó su mejilla. —No pasa nada si te tienen que operar, a mí no me paso nada.

Eren esbozó una sonrisa y negó abrazándola para acurrucarla en su pecho.

—De eso no quiero hablar pequeña.

— ¿Estas enfadado porque no vine ayer? ¡Te dije que no podía porque era el cumpleaños de Ali!

—No, tampoco de eso quiero hablar—dio un beso en su cabeza y sonrió. — ¿Recuerdas cuando estaba dormido y me contaste una historia?

Isabel lo vio sorprendida y sonrojada.

— ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí, escuche todo, Isa.

La pequeña se encogió en su lugar y bajo la mirada, triste.

— ¿Le dirás a Levi que me devuelva al orfanato?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿por qué le pediría eso?

—E-es que…no me quisieron…me regresaron y…

Eren le interrumpió antes de que siguiera dándole un beso en su frente.

—No, eso no es lo que quiero hablar contigo—acarició sus mejillas y suspiró. —Quiero hablar de tu papá.

— ¿Levi? —ella divagó desviando la mirada.

—No, preciosa, sabes de quien hablo—le dijo volviendo a acurrucarla en su pecho.

—No quiero hablar de él…—murmuró bajando la cabeza.

—Quiero que me escuches, por favor, es importante.

Isabel asintió sin querer en realidad tomando sus manos.

— ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que Erwin no quiso llevarte por su pareja?

—Sí.

—Bueno, en ese tiempo yo estaba casado con tu papá.

La pequeña lo vio sorprendida y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

—Por ese tiempo teníamos poco de casados y le dije que no quería tener hijos aún…tal vez después adoptaríamos, pero…al parecer él no comprendió lo que quise decir—acarició los cabellos de la niña y besó su frente. —Si te hubiese llevado yo te habría aceptado, Isa…yo te habría querido desde entonces como si fueses mía—le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar. —Ahora estoy agradecido que estas bajo la custodia de Levi porque con él estas definitivamente mejor, ¿no lo crees?

—Lo creo—dijo conteniendo un sollozo. —E-Eren… ¿papá no me llevo porque no me quería?

—Pues…si, solo puso excusas para negarse a hacerse cargo, Erwin es un cobarde—suspiró y la abrazó con dulzura. —Y yo también lo fui, pero no más…

—Levi dijo que tomaste malas decisiones y que dañaste tu cuerpo.

—Lo hice…pero ya no lo haré, Isa, te prometo que me cuidaré y seré más responsable.

La vio sonreír a pesar de sus ojos vidriosos, la pequeña se abalanzó sobre él y soltó una risita.

—Sé que lo harás.

Eren sonrió también y la acurrucó en su pecho.

—Si falto a mi promesa tienes permiso de regañarme.

—Le diré a papá que te jale las orejas.

Ambos soltaron una risa baja y negó comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, la risa de la niña inundó sus sentidos…eso se sentía bien, de verdad la sentía como su propia hija.

— ¿Aún no recogen nada? —la voz de Levi los hizo sobresaltar. —Les pedí que juntaran sus cosas.

—Lo siento—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para bajar de la cama y comenzar a arreglar todo.

Levi rodó los ojos y esbozó una leve sonrisa. Esos dos se parecían mucho.

 **-/-/-/-**

Isabel estaba realmente emocionada, era su primer viaje a la playa y realmente quería aprender a nadar como Eren le había prometido. El viaje fue eterno, pero cuando salieron del aeropuerto y sintió el calor en el ambiente se sintió llena de energía, rentaron un carro y Eren condujo hasta el hotel que ella consideró un palacio precioso, la entrada enorme con esculturas y fuentes por todos lados parecía sacada de algún cuento.

La habitación también era muy grande, era como un poco más pequeño que el departamento donde vivían, pero también era agradable. Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un baño y colocarse ropa más fresca para poder aguantar el clima, la pequeña se dejó llenar de protector solar por su padre y salió ansiosa de la mano de sus padres -ah~ como se emocionaba al pensar en eso-.

Las albercas eran enormes y preciosas con toboganes que ella quería probar, pero esperaría a saber nadar para no tener un accidente. Al llegar a la playa se soltó y corrió a la orilla para admirar el mar.

— ¡Isa! —escuchó el grito de Eren a su espalda y después sus brazos rodeándole.

Ella volteó de inmediato y le hizo sentarse.

—No debes correr, papá te pegará—le regaño pellizcando sus mejillas.

—Tu tampoco debes correr, es un lugar desconocido para ti y no sabemos qué puede pasar.

—Pero…

Levi llegó a su lado y jaló las orejas de ambos, molesto.

—Debería castigarlos a los dos—regañó Levi. —Si vuelven a correr fuera de mi alcance los voy a encerrar en la habitación y me iré a conseguir una familia nueva.

— ¡No! —se quejaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—Pues pórtense bien entonces.

—Sí, mamá—Eren sonrió y recibió un golpe en la cabeza. —Está bien, está bien, lo siento.

—Sigue malcriando a mi hija—tomó en brazos a Isa que reía bajito y caminó al agua. —Te encargo las cosas.

El castaño hizo pucheros pero asintió, recogió todo lo que había quedado en la arena para acomodarlo y sentarse a esperarlos.

El azabache entró en el agua con la pequeña en brazos que se aferraba a él con fuerza, nerviosa. La bajó asegurándose de que el agua no le llegara más arriba de la cintura y sostuvo sus manos.

— ¿Cómo se siente?

—Está fría—se quejó abrazándolo.

—Calma, te acostumbraras—dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa, acariciando su cabello trenzado. — ¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí! Es divertido~

— ¿Quieres aprender a nadar aquí?

— ¡Sí! ...pero no me sueltes, ¿sí?

—No lo haré, tranquila—tomo sus manos y les hizo entrar un poco más haciendo que la niña brincara cuando la ola se acercaba. —Harás todo lo que te diga y si te cansas me dices, ¿está bien?

—Sí, papá.

Levi besó su frente y tomó sus manos comenzando a darle instrucciones específicas, Isabel siguió las ordenes de su padre al pie de la letra y comenzó a practicar moviendo los pies como le decía su papá. Después de mucho rato practicando se cansó y le pidió a su padre que volvieran a la orilla para descansar.

Al llegar con Eren se tiró sobre él y se dejó secar para poderse acostar a su lado.

—Lo hiciste muy bien.

— ¿Me viste?

—Claro, te veía desde aquí, después seguiremos la lección en la alberca.

—Está bien—sonrió contenta para abrazar al castaño.

— ¿Puedo dormir un rato?

—Claro—la acomodó en la toalla bajo la enorme sombrilla y acarició sus cabellos. —Descansa.

Ella asintió cerrando los ojos contenta y se quedó dormida pronto.

Eren se quedó viendo a la niña que descansaba tranquila, desde que había salido del hospital que se mudó con ellos y vivían como una familia. Levi trabajaba en las mañanas, Isabel iba a la escuela y él a su terapia, por la tarde llegaban a casa y la pasaban juntos ayudando a Isa con su tarea o viendo una película o jugando…era imposible no amar esas tardes juntos. Se preguntaba a veces si hubiera sido igual en el caso de que Erwin hubiese llevado a la pequeña con ellos a Nueva York, si él hubiese cambiado y los hubiera tratado como Levi…pero era imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta y la verdad agradecía que las cosas fueran como ahora.

El azabache volvió luego de nadar un rato y tomo una toalla para sentarse al lado de Eren que le ayudo a secar su cabello.

—Lo hizo muy bien.

—Lo sé, ha estado pidiendo aprender desde que le dije que podía hacer ejercicio.

—Finalmente se le hizo—se rio. —Por la noche la acompañaré a practicar un poco más en la piscina.

—Gracias, necesito unas veinticuatro horas de sueño, así que mañana tendrán el día para ustedes.

—Será tiempo de calidad padre e hija~

Levi sonrió agradecido y se recargó de su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

—Levi.

Esperó una respuesta y vio de reojo al menor.

— ¿Ya te dormiste?

—…sí…

Contuvo una risita y acarició su mejilla.

—Gracias por todo.

Escuchó a su pareja suspirar y le sintió removerse un poco para acomodarse mejor.

—Me has aguantado mucho, aunque no era tu obligación y aunque me porte como un idiota…

—Sabes por qué lo he hecho.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco mucho, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado junto con Isa, lamento no haberte escuchado antes.

—Está bien, eres terco…lo sé desde que nos conocimos.

—Fue…hace mucho—suspiró, viendo las olas que rompían en la arena. —Eras tan pequeño y adorable~ y yo un novato.

Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido y se alejó para observarlo, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Creí…creí que no lo recordabas.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar…y recordar—volvió a suspirar y acarició el pómulo de Levi. —Estamos destinados.

—No seas cursi—se quejó el azabache con la cara roja y viendo para otro lado.

—Estaremos juntos por siempre—le atrajo para abrazarlo y pegarlo a su pecho. —Los tres.

—Joder, que cursi eres—Levi se quejó, pero correspondió escondiéndose en su pecho.

Eren sonrió ampliamente y besó su cabeza, acariciando su espalda. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida las cosas mejorarían.

* * *

 **Pues…este es el final, puede que haya quedado un poco inconcluso y que me tarde mil años en actualizar, pero pues ya termine xD les dije que iba a tener 8 caps el fic, no? xD según recuerdo si xDD en fin~ gracias a todos por leer :D les quiero mucho y lo siento, se que el final quedo algo abrupto pero no supe como arreglarlo xDD soy pésima para esto, perdón!**

 **Gracias, gracias, gracias! el otro domingo intentaré hacer el long fic de Holy mother nwn linda semana!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave~**


End file.
